


Promessa

by Milana16



Series: That one Growth Fantasy AU [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Actually it's, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Snakes as Familiars, also, but since the first part is off-screen..., in-universe 'there was only one bed' joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Okay, so, being the Serpent's Child in another country wasn't really easy, but, he'll manage.With a Spouse like his?Being a Spouse to another country's religious symbol is definitely not easy, but he'll manage.When that symbol is your lifelong crush, best friend, and also War spoil, the stuff might become complicated, but oh well, at least he's got a motivation to keep going now.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru, Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Series: That one Growth Fantasy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919185
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Apostasy, anyone?  
> As I am no longer stupid enough to post almost 20k words one shot, expect this to be chaptered work!  
> Also, Happy Brithday, Ken-kun!

Okay, so, being Serpent’s Child in foreign country was a bit more hassle than he expected.

That’s not to say Ryota didn’t expect any trouble at all, so he just needed to slightly raise amount of energy dedicated to his efforts in juggling the duty to his religion and his new political position.

As per rules, his letters arrived to him already opened (although he saw once how this happened- Ken would simply open all envelopes and put those letters with title in Serpent away. He huffed in irritation when somebody pointed out he’s doing a shitty job of supervising Ryota’s correspondence that way. Ryota remembers smirking).

He cannot make a step without curious eyes following him, and even if Ken instantly realized and arranged a small chamber solely for his needs as the Serpent’s Child, he isn’t left alone even there. Ken worked hard those months after he became the lord of the domain, but he had years and years of stereotypes and prejudice to fight against. His father wasn’t the only source of it, people from long before failing to understand their snakes worshiping neighbors.

It was the reason why Ryota, Ken and Kouki knew each other since childhood in the first place, though; after peace treaty got signed, Kouki’s father insisted on his son getting exposure to his neighbor’s culture, and Serpent’s King gladly took the offer of the Crown Princes spending part of the year together, hoping for it to strengthen the bonds between countries, and for Ryota to forget the loneliness of the only child in the palace - well, not only, but only one selected for Serpent’s Baptism. In the country where their religion was but a small minority, this fact wouldn’t stop children from approaching Ryota. And it didn’t, at least not the two closest to the throne.

Ironically, people who still remember these times, when both Crown Princes still ran around, chasing after each other and playing games like any normal children would, are those that have the easiest time adapting to Ryota’s presence in Kensuke’s domain. It’s the oldest maids that have no problem with entering his - his and Kensuke’s actually, and that thought still filled him with disbelief at Kouki’s boldness - apartments when knowing Sakura and Niwa are still in there, they had no problem with helping him clean up the skin his snakes got rid off in another bout of growth, and had no problem calling out to him, in the same way they did when he was but a five year old, just visiting the estate with Kouki who came to see his cousin.

Servants are amazing, he catches himself thinking.

In comparison, Kensuke’s lesser nobles can barely stand him. He honestly doesn’t find it strange- for all its’ symbolism, War Bride tradition makes Kensuke legally married, or well, betrothed right now, as they were still on the stage one, where Bride is already in the hands of the Spouse, but marriage ceremony is yet to happen, and so is the consummation of the relationship. Though he prefers not to think about that last part, or his easily rebuilt relationship with Kensuke will take a turn for awkward.

Anyway, he knows that the nobles hold grudge against him for making their ruler off limits to their daughters, and additionally making him practically incapable of getting an in-marriage heir. Though Ryota would be completely fine with Kensuke adopting a bastard, if he ever made one. Probably.

Probably.

That’s not to say Kensuke isn’t the attentive Spouse he’s supposed to be, but the two of them have a very hard time of remembering they’re no longer just best of friends who are allowed to spar, race, and bicker to their hearts’ content, at least not in public.

It’s still weird.

They are together any moment of the day not dedicated to their respective duties, and sometimes even then, and at night, as exhausted as they are, they still end up sitting on the bed, talking, about everything and anything. Within weeks, they’re up to date with each other’s lives, changed interests, and everything that happened between the last time they saw each other and the Bride Passing ceremony, about stuff that didn’t make it into their letters, and yet they still don’t have enough. It seems their evening talk is going to quickly become tradition, where they end up getting knocked out mid-chat and falling asleep in a heap of limbs, play-wrestling not unusual occurrence.

Ryota also regains his previous level in sword mastery, under watchful eye of Asami, and away from nobles, scowling at giving him even silver of his previous power.

Too bad Kensuke wasn’t even half as self-conscious as them, and was practically pestering their teacher to allow him to spar with Ryota as soon as the Serpent prince is back in top condition. Not that Ryota minded, repeated exercises were fine and following Asami’s orders on the combos he was supposed to perform often felt like learning new choreography, but.

A friendly duel with a person of your skill level was always a welcome change of pace. Asami knows it, but also knows the level Ryota was at before all that mayhem happened, and so, keeps refusing his permission for the spar, leading Ryota through motions. Slowly, a dance of death, as his teacher dubbed style of Serpent’s swordmasters, takes shape once again.

Ryota prays a lot, as well. It’s not only that Kensuke made sure to let him arrange the room-changed-chapel whichever way he pleased, making it a comfortable medicament for his homesickness. It’s also his fervent wish to help rebuild his country, in any way he can. And, according to official letters sent by the head of the Order, it worked, no summer heats drying out the crops or burning the forests, and no autumn floods attacking during the harvest season.

Even if the message of the Head, observing but unengaged in the court matters, were also reporting worrying changes in King’s surroundings.

Ryota preemptively sent a messenger to his sister, just before leaving the Serpent, explaining the situation, both official and unofficial one, and answer, calling him stupid but brave, caught up to them only at the border. His sister got emotional in it, much more than Ryota expected, but the second letter he received, after Bride’s Passing, explained it quite easily- Ryota was going to become uncle next year (Ken laughed at his expression, at least until Ryota didn’t point out that their arranged marriage meant that technically, Ken would become uncle as well).

His sister decided to stay away from the court for that very reason, even after his departure, but promised to make her husband come in her stead, to support their father. And while it was better than nothing, it meant the support of the pro-peace faction would have to come from the Royal’s spouse, and not the Royal herself. It meant war faction still was very strongly present on the court and at the King’s side, despite reigniting the conflict made no sense in their current state. Ryota got copies of the reports from number of nobles seeking advice from the Order, and all of them spoke of devastation that would border on risk of plague or famine, if not for the blessed weather of this year.

True to Serpent’s Child’s role, Ryota reads the reports with proposed advices made by the Order’s head, and uses his own prayer time for snake divination to correct or accept them to be passed forth to the noble requesting it. It takes more time, but then again- back when he lived in Serpent’s Spire, it also took almost a week for the letters to arrive to him from the Order’s main temple, and then for him to sent it back, so. Those awaiting the advices would know of it.

It’s more worrying that there’s a fair number of reports mentioning possible arming after standing on their own legs. Ryota knew it would happen, but the scale still terrified him.

Some were just predictably trying to raise army to protect their lands just in case, their regular forces recruited for the invasion, but some mentioned loss of trust in country’s protection and some even mentioned another invasion as the source of danger, as if forgetting they were the ones invading in the first place.

He hoped he managed to convince at least some of those nobles to prioritize economy over the army, but he wasn’t sure.

He decides to keep quiet about it for now, just to make sure he doesn’t stir the hornet nest unnecessarily-on either court. Ken still catches on to his worries, but doesn’t press him for explanation- yet. Once Ryota gets too stressed for his comfort, they will probably end up in a giant quarrel, then even bigger make up, making Ryota spill everything that was on his chest...

Goddamn Kou and his knowledge of their relationship.

(Only no, actually, don’t damn anybody, especially not Kou.)

Anyway, top spot on his to-do list for now took not stirring Kensuke’s local nobles, followed by the Growth Kingdom nobles in general. On about the same ground was reassuring his own people, country scarred by the war it inflicted upon itself.

In a way, that’s a lot to do, and the atmosphere, slowly thickening around both him and Ken, suggest that it’s going to be hard to keep it from blowing in their faces.

After all War Bride made Growth’s country spoils much smaller than expected, and the reason of that resided in their palace. Ryota decided to avoid mentioning that they would be small for this region due to the action of the previous lord- he still didn’t know what Kensuke’s father did, and his friend’s face became much more pained when the topic got even remotely close, his eyes drifting anywhere but Ryota, as if he was the actual victim.

Since he represented all people believing in Serpent, it was probably true, but. Ryota also knew Kensuke had nothing to do with this unfortunate event, Kouki made sure to inform him of that even before their deal got sealed.

Still, if it weighed on Kensuke’s consciousness that much, Ryota was sure he was going to eventually spill; in a way, he and Ken were similar in that aspect, where they bottled up until somebody uncorked their fillings, letting them spill. He just needs to make sure there’s no unnecessary witnesses to that...

Which seemed to be hard opportunity to get, what’s with them being two most powerful people in the estate. Because, as much as Kensuke’s nobles wanted to believe otherwise, Kensuke’s servants already accepted Ryota as Yaegashi’s second in command.

Then it became even harder, as the messenger of the capital came, clad in official royal house colors.

While they both received letters from Kouki, they were always brought by the anonymous messenger, neither side wanting to bring to attention their rebuilding friendship. After all, those who should and needed to know, did. Why would they need to proclaim it to others?

But, the situation this time was slightly different.

Ryota is in his chamber-changed-chapel, finishing the prayers, when he hears the commotion just at the door. He knows there were a set of curious servants, observing his actions whenever they could, especially those of religious type, but they usually kept quiet, respect to the other people’s sacrum just as high as for their own... meaning something was out of ordinary.

Sakura and Niwa, until now lazily circling him as they usually did during prayers, rose their heads, tasting the air. He observes as they twist to find themselves in front of him, while simultaneously wrapping up mantra, and hearing whisper-shout of one of his regular observers.

‘Do NOT interrupt His Excellence, you goddamn brute!’

Ryota’s snakes form a sign he quickly reads as ‘new entity’ and he nods. They reform the mark into ‘message’.

Huh. So, the „brute” was a messenger. Ryota nods again, and extends both his arms to the sound of somebody furiously arguing at the door.

‘Let’s finish on the way, you two.’ he says, and his snakes obediently slide over to him, into his sleeves, and then, as he stands up, up onto his shoulders.

‘It’s okay, miss. Thank you.’

The maid jumps up, but so does the guard arguing with her. Other servants noticed his approach and dispersed quickly, throwing glances behind their shoulders at the situation. Ryota smiles wryly.

At least somebody was entertained.

‘You have a message for me?’ he asks the guard, and the man stutters for a moment, before nodding.’Let’s hear it then.’

‘His Highness asks for your presence at the council room, where he receives the Royal messenger.’ the man recites, and Ryota hides his surprise with a nod.

While Kensuke rather freely talked to him and asked for his advice, he rarely did so in front of his nobles, both of them agreeing to avoid triggering rumors about manipulation or such.

Following his guide (not that he needed one by now), he wondered what was the matter Kensuke decided needed discussion that simultaneously was worth risking his nobles’ dissatisfaction.

At first glance, official messenger from the capital, but Ryota knows it’s not just message’s origin that could prompt his Spouse.

‘Kensuke.’ he calls out quietly, and all nobles gathered in the room shuffle to reluctantly let him pass through.

‘Ah, Ryo, you’re finished with morning prayers? I told Akeboshi to wait, if not.’

‘It’s okay.’ Ryota says, and he can notice Kensuke’s eyes sharpening, his friend catching Ryota’s innuendo. ‘We’ve finished on the way here.’

Just to prove his point, he moves his head to the right, and Niwa peeks its’ head out. Kensuke’s lip twitches, while nobles around them shuffle uncomfortably. Most of them weren’t too fond of Ryota’s familiars, but he preferred it this way. Arainu snakes weren’t casual pets after all, and reckless treatment of them could end in tragedy. He preferred when nobles avoided them with a wide arch.

It made for a very amusing sight, too, a noble crawling under the wall while in the middle of an empty corridor his snake lays, curled into a neat knot, as it waits for him to finish this or that errand.

Kensuke raises his hand and extends finger. After quickly swiping its’ tongue around it, Niwa allows the Spouse to pat itself.

‘Today was a day for snake divination?’

‘Minor issues in eastern region. Rulers wanted advice of the Order.’ Ryota says, trying to sound nonchalant. There was no need to worry Kensuke. He feels Sakura move down his sleeve. ‘We got decent answers, so. What was the matter you wished to see me for?’

‘Ah, right.’ Kensuke backs away from his first snake, only to stop, noticing the other wrapped on both his and Ryota’s wrists. ‘Hello there, Sakura?’

‘Hey.’ Ryota hisses, and his familiar answers in kind. Ryota quickly switches back to Serpent, realizing few nobles are tensing, some even reaching for their weapons. ‘No, none of those now, please. Up. Now.’

Sakura hisses back, and Ryota glares. Lately, both his snakes were adamant about keeping him and Kensuke surprisingly close to each other. Which, in Niwa, the more outgoing one’s, case wasn’t all that surprising, but Sakura usually reacted that way to Kouki only?

‘It’s nothing bad, right?’ Kensuke asks carefully. Ryota quickly shakes his head, feeling heat crawl up his neck.

‘I’m sorry, she’s just a bit heat-starved.’ he uses the regular excuse, even though he knows Kensuke will catch on to the fact there’s more to it, but- not in the room full of hostile nobles, please.

Kensuke slowly uses his other hand to carefully pet Sakura.

‘It’s fine.’ he answers softly, somethign on his voice sounding almost vulnerable. ‘Your country is warmer than ours, after all.’

He withdraws his hand to point at one of the men standing in the middle of the room. Apparently, completely ignoring the snake wrapped around his wrist.

‘Anyway, the Kinodera over here has got a message for us from the palace.’

‘Us?’ Ryota quirks his eyebrow, and Kensuke sighs.

‘Okay, me.’ he admits. ‘I still want you to listen to it. I don’t need to explain why, you’ll get it after listening.’

‘Let’s listen then.’ Ryota says, tilting his head slightly. Kinodera looks at him reluctantly, but then opens his mouth, unable to defy the order of the domain’s lord.

‘The Bountiful Fest shall take place in the Blooming Palace in four weeks time, the lord of Yaegashi domain is most warmly invited to attend by His Majesty the King, Her Excellence the Queen, as well as the Victor of the last war the Light Prince.’

‘You didn’t have the last part-’ Kensuke starts, tone sharp, but Ryota interrupts him with a hum, and a perfectly poised mask for his face. Kinodera seemed to be from the alliance that thought Serpent got off too easily for breaking the peace treaty and decided to rub it into Ryota’s face, by bringing up something that might reignite wounds on his honor. The problem was, Ryota had none, losing to Kouki never a reason for feeling dishonored in his mind.

‘I see now.’ he turns to Kensuke, ignoring Kinodera’s piercing eyes, trying to find any sign of discomfort on his face, or in his snakes. He would find none. ‘What do you wish to do with me?’

The room falls surprisingly quiet, Kensuke staring at him in a way that made very hard for Ryota not to laugh. Well, small price for making sure nobles will accept the decision as not caused by Ryota’s manipulations... provided Ken won’t ruin it by being chivalrous like always-

‘Drag you with me and enroll with you into the Bloom Tournament.’ Kensuke answers, and it’s Ryota’s turn to stare. Kensuke grins, and Ryota realizes his friend decided to take his revenge for leaving him speechless before. He takes a deep breath, trying to squash his competitive spirit, tempting him to one up Kensuke. Nobles speaking up one after another to protest make it a bit easier.

They cannot let their bickering ruin Kensuke politics.

‘I’m glad you remember our talks from childhood.’ he says, softly, and ruckus die down. ‘But fulfilling those dreams might be hard in current situation. Not to mention, my teacher has yet to give permission for me to even spar.’

‘I knooow.’ Kensuke groans. ‘And I hope he will give it soon, or I’ll really die of boredom, with only a handful of knights aside of Kou giving their all against me.’

‘So you just need a proper sparing partner.’ Ryota lets himself tease softly, and can see with a corner of his eye, as some nobles let their breaths out, convinced their Lord will not try to enroll foreign Prince, a captive Bride, in the biggest knighthood tournament in the country, after all. ‘I’m sure Kou- Prince Kouki will also be glad to go against you.’

‘You know how those go, though.’ dryly points out Kensuke. ‘We can go all out until this or that noble meister or matron don’t start whisper-screaming about Kou being the Crown Prince.’

Ryota nods, he remembers well. It was one of the reasons that battlefield was the first time they seriously crossed swords...

He catches his hand rising to massage at the scar going across his chest, and changes its’ course, to lay on Niwa’s head. He hopes Kensuke didn’t notice, he worried whenever Ryota showed signs of returning to the time their countries were at war.

‘I’m serious about you going with me, though.’ Kensuke says, and Ryota cannot decide if he feels relief at Ken not noticing, or surprise at his decision. ‘It has to do with the other message Kinodera has from the palace. I have it here.’

He shows Ryota unopened envelope.

‘How do you know the contents- oh.’ Kensuke turns the envelope and Ryota catches familiar handwriting. ‘It’s from Ko- prince Kouki, huh.’

‘Yep!’ Kensuke says with satisfaction. ‘So, we both know how it will go. Also, I sense additional sheets inside it, so...’

‘Mamoru.’ Ryota sighs. ‘Has he ever stopped composing for four voices?’

‘Ever since we first sang together? Never.’ Kensuke grins. ‘According to Kouki he’s always had at least one side project for us underway.’

Ryota looks away, beyond the window just above Kensuke right shoulder.

‘He’s still such a foolish man.’ he says softly. ‘I’m really glad Kouki took him in.’

‘Well, what else did you expect? He clearly wasn’t in the condition to make travel with you, and both you and Kouki hate not being able to help your people.’ Kensuke shrugs. ‘The only surprising development was that Mamoru became personal Composer and attendant to Kou, so. Anyway, about this!’

He energetically waves his hand with the envelope, to the point Ryota worries it will slip from his hand. Sakura slips from Growth’s third in line’s wrist with a displeased hiss and that stills Kensuke for a moment.

‘Whoops, sorry, Sakura. Ryo, you know as well as I do what are the contents, so you know it’s not only my opinion! I want you to come, Kou wants you to come, Mamoru also wants you to come, uncle and auntie probably also want you to come, so. Wanna come?’

Ryota once again looks to the window, but this time, to stifle his amusement.

Only Kensuke could form this question in such a way, after mentioning will of three most powerful people in his country (and one useless favorite, but that was a different matter), and then making it sound like it would really matter if Ryota thought otherwise.

Niwa hiss straight into his ear, and he startles, which his snakes use to slip away from him and onto floor between him and Kensuke.

‘What-’ the nobles, until now maintaining somewhat displeased, but still silence, now start the ruckus, but Kensuke raises hand at them, eyes not leaving Ryota. Who kneels down, reaching one hand in between the complicated knot of his snakes.

‘A warning.’ Ryota mutters softly in Serpent, and his snakes still, before reforming much more precise sign. ‘Provocation. Challenge. Support? Friend. Danger. Mate. Fear.’

‘Those aren’t good signs, are they.’ Kensuke says slowly, switching to Serpent to match his Bride. Most of his people had at least some brief understanding of it, but Ryota almost never used it when they weren’t alone- with the exception of talking to his snakes, that doubled as advisers.

‘No they’re not. But, it’s not clear what they refer to.’ Ryota answers, as snakes wrap around his wrist. He switches back to Growth language. ‘And well, I was planning to consult that in a moment, but maybe this way, I’ll have better answer ready for you, Kensuke. Sakura, Niwa.’

Once again, he returns to Serpent, as his snakes raise their heads.

‘Shall we go to the Blooming Palace?’

Against himself, he smiles as his familiars, snakes knowing the contents of his heart probably even better than he himself does, without hesitation form a sign of acceptance.

‘I know this one~’ he can hear Kensuke's voice above himself, and doesn’t even raise his head to confirm his suspicion- his Spouse’s growing grin is audible. ‘So, it’s decided. We’re going in a week, then.’

Ryota still doesn’t raise from his position. Perhaps it will make it easier for the nobles around them to accept if it looks like he’s submitting to Kensuke’s will and not answering his own wish to see their mutual friends. That, and, they didn’t need to see him smiling with affection as he answers.

‘As you wish.’

*

Ryota and him discuss the signs Arainus presented just before giving green light for their master to go to the capital of Growth, but they come up empty-handed. Or rather, so full-handed they cannot really grasp anything. It was obvious snakes were warning Ryota of a danger lurking close to him, the question was, of what type?

There were many ways to hurt a captive, or the cause he represented, but Kensuke felt he was doing a pretty good job of diffusing any attempts at undermining the War Bride contract in his domain, while simultaneously showing progress in the preparations for the next stage of it that would be proper marriage and consumption of it (which they do not talk about, or the air would turn awkward. Even though Kensuke would be absolutely fine with that First Night looking just like all previous nights they spend together, talking and play wrestling and laughing, and then eventually falling asleep together, too tired to even think about anything else).

Then again, they were going to the capital, and onto main court. Kensuke wouldn’t be too surprised if Niwa and Sakura were warning them of the attempt that would be staged on that stage, but how would the snakes know about it? Kensuke never doubted Ryota’s religion, especially not the more reality-based shows of it, like predicting the weather through arainu behavior (which was Ryota’s absolute speciality and astronomers in Growth absolutely despised him for that), or reading mood of the room, but...reading political situation from the air was also possible?

Ryota tried to explain it to him once, that snakes sensitivity had to do with their connection to him, and that while they felt nothing of the political-ness of people, they felt the changes in their auras, caused by the meddling, and that they felt it especially strong if it involved Ryota in any way. In that, he could believe, he has seen countless times as Ryota’s familiars would soundlessly raise their heads and follow people gossiping about Serpent's prince with their round eyes, until completely thrown off noble wouldn’t disappear from the room.

Still... what could create a disturbance so strong Ryota’s snakes would pick it out from the general sea of distrust that his nobles spread around Ryota like jealous mothers trying to fend off unwanted admirer of their daughter?

(Kensuke is really fond of that comparision, mostly because it made Ryota laugh so hard he almost fell off the bed when Kensuke shared it with him.)

Still, even with that mystery of a conspiracy, they both instantly agreed that Ryota should go to the Festival with him, and Kensuke has never sat more eagerly to his paperwork than when answering Kouki’s letter and then sending Kinodera into his return trip (after describing his behavior towards Ryota to Kouki, obviously. He didn’t want to worry his cousin, but it was evident the man needed some disappointment in himself from the Light Child. Kensuke learned that disappointing Kouki was single worst nightmare of any royal servant, he could only predict the Royal Messenger was the same).

They leave one week after that audience, like he predicted, but with one unexpected event preceding it.

Asami agreed to his spar with Ryota.

He can see it had to do with Ryota’s own request, but for now, standing on the flat ground of the training field Asami reserved for his pupil’s training, he cannot properly consider anything not being the rush of excitement at clashing with a worthy opponent who won’t hold back.

Ryota is already warmed up after his routine exercises, his skin glistening with soft shine of the sweat, whiteness of the scar peeking from under his sleeveless tunic, stark even against his pale carnation, and it gives Kensuke a pause.

Ryota catches it, obviously.

‘Do not think about backing out now.’ he warns, eyes gaining that dangerous glint Kensuke so loved to see in his opponent’s stare... he checks his grip on his sword. Both of them agreed that using wooden training blades would ruin the fun, but now that he thought about it... ‘Kensuke~’

Whoops, he knew that sing-song tone, he was in trouble. Still, Ryo was injured just recently... and still was worthy opponent, his brain sang to him. So, he grins.

‘Make me go all out.’ he challenges, and Ryota’s eyes change into slits as he accepts the challenge, and world narrows down only to the two of them and Asami’s voice, warning them to stop if he orders them to. Then, the teacher gives the signal to start, and nothing but Ryota matter anymore.

They go at each other, and clash blades, but it’s just a small formality, a greeting of sorts; Ryota’s sword style didn’t depend on power at all, making any wrestling movements be the simple shows for the sake of his opponents, or maybe audience. Kensuke preferred when he switched to his style completely.

Serpent style was a rare school, even in its’ country of origin, and almost unknown in Growth, but Ryota was absolute master of it. And he also trained with Ken and Kou since childhood.

The instant they separate, Ryota twirls, so quickly Kensuke strains to chase after his blade to block it, and can see glimmer of excitement enter Spouse's eyes.

Kensuke loved spars with other princes.

His own fight style relied on speed and power, Kouki’s on speed and precision. With Ryota’s relying on his grace and speed, they made the perfect combo of training partners.

Kensuke pushes forward, but Ryota practically dances out of his reach before swiping at his legs, making him jump. Then, he cuts from above, and Serpent prince instantly raises his sword, not to block, but to redirect the course of his slash, and simultaneously raise from his lowered position.

They slash, par, dodge, stab, all of it absolutely unaware of the audience that slowly gathers, lured in by the sounds of their blades clashing. They’re deaf to gasps when Ryota gains upper hand, and to cheers when it seems Kensuke overwhelms his opponent. They don’t see anything but the work of their opponent muscle, the angle of their blades, the setting of the feet, shifting, shuffling, kicking, bodies weapons as much as swords.

Feel nothing but their and their opponent's breath mingle together as they come as close as only people in battle and lovers on date do.

It’s in one of another lock-downs that Kensuke manages to unbalance Ryota, but other prince uses that to pull his opponent down with himself, and they tumble to the ground, for a moment fighting for the momentum, before Kensuke emerges on top, gasping for breath, but his sword digging into dirt just next to Ryota’s neck, other prince’s sword in a hand blocked by his opponent’s knee.

They lock eyes, still gasping, and Kensuke can see similar open-hearted exhilaration in the red eyes of his Bride, as he feels shine in his own, even as Asami proclaims end of the spar.

Ryota then _smirks_.

‘You went all out.’ he points out, and Kensuke can only stare at him, before losing it and bursting out laughing, before getting his sword away from Ryota and tumbling off to lay flat on the ground next to him.

‘You’re impossible, Ryo.’ he says, and hopes only the other prince gets to catch the absolute affection in his voice.

‘That’s why you love it.’ Ryota says, and Kensuke wonders if the other prince knows just how right he is.

'Yeah, I do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mark slowburn, because they definitely burn really really quickly and really brightly...they just don't realize it themselves.  
> Next chapter comes in a moment! I just need to proof it (You thought it was the end? Heh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which lots of flirting occurs, which both participants of said flirting don't even realize.

They leave the next day, muscles sore, and the knights assisting them in a surprisingly good mood, jabs and jokes aimed at both princes friendly and without a tinge of venom. Ryota remembers that from his childhood, remembers the knights of the Yaegashi domain accepting anyone in their ranks as long as they could prove their skill. It was what differed them from nobles, who wouldn’t accept anyone, unless they wanted to do so from the start. Oh well.

The travel takes a week. By the end of it, he needs to add additional layer of clothing to the basket in which Sakura and Niwa travelled whenever they decided they got bored of sunbathing on Ryota’s shoulders.

It does get colder, but he delays using his own cape as much as he can, if only because he hated losing. Even to the climate.

‘Ryo, seriously.’ Kensuke sighs after umpteenth sneeze from him. ‘At this rate you’re going to lose to the cold. That cape isn’t even that bad?’

‘Say that after you start putting your own on.’ Ryota grumbles. Contrary to him, the early autumn sun was enough for the rest of their entourage to feel completely warm and content. Kensuke grins suddenly, and Ryota is instantly wary.

‘If you won’t use yours...’ he starts, directing his horse to close on Ryota, his hand reaching behind himself. ‘...I’ll just put mine on you-’

Ryota uses just light press of his knee and delicate jerk of his hand, and his mare jumps graciously away from Kensuke’s own horse, legs crossing in front of each other in the unusual step known only to Serpent’s mounts. Ryota smirks at his Spouse, trying to regain balance atop his own mare. Yaegashi domain was known from amazing war stallions, but in Ryota’s personal opinion, it was their mares, enduring and strong and shapely things that were worth the amazement their male offspring got instead.

‘You were saying?’ he prompts Kensuke, and the other prince looks at him, a glimmer of challenge exactly the thing Ryota hoped to see in them. He digs his heels into his own mount’s sides at the same time other prince does.

‘Come back here, you little-!’

Ryota laughs and is answered with the amusement of their assisting knights, and hiss of bafflement from somewhere around his chest, where his snakes hid from the cold.

Well, by the end of their impromptu chase, they definitely weren’t cold.

When they return to their entourage, Ryota does wear a cape, but its’ his own, Kensuke’s returning his to the back of his saddle. Some nobles travelling with them frown, but knights who saw the whole exchange and playful chase are more than amused. They jab at Kensuke for not being able to catch Ryota, as they correctly guessed, and some good-naturedly pick at Ryota’s sensitivity to cold, all of it with undertone of care he’s experienced already once, with his own unit, back when he joined the battlefield...

‘Ryo?’ Kensuke is once again riding knee to knee with him. ‘Are you okay?’

Ryota notices he once again has been massaging the scar on his chest. Not good, if Kensuke worried, Kouki would be _devastated_ by the idea of Ryota being still bothered by it. He definitely needs to get over that habit.

‘I’m fine.’ he reassures his Spouse. ‘It just... it’s already been half a year, hasn’t it?’

‘It...’ Kensuke starts, then notices with a note of surprise. ‘It has.’

He hums.

‘But, it’s been at best four and half months since you’ve come here so, it still hasn’t been that long!’

‘Isn’t that practically the same, though.’ Ryota chuckles, feeling strange tightness in his chest. They ride in silence for a moment. ‘I feel like I’ve done nothing to help.’

‘Ryo.’ Kensuke holds his mare back and Ryota’s own mount slows down in answer.

‘Ken?’

Kensuke doesn’t answer instantly. Instead, he reaches his hand out, and Ryota has a feeling his friend aimed to cup his cheek first, before visibly changing targets, and laying it on his shoulder.

He’s not sure what he thinks of that.

‘You’re already helping. Just by being there.’ Kensuke says with conviction, squeezing his shoulder. ‘Bride is a hostage-like position, right? So, by being it, you reassure our people that nobody will invade them again. And you keep your own nobles from actually breaking that promise.’

He smiles, and it’s a wistful smile.

‘I don’t remember your father that well, but- I don’t think he will let his nobles’ hurt pride and his own scorn at separation from you actually kill you. Don’t you think? So, let’s just do our best by being?’

‘That’s not everything you do, though.’ Ryota notes consciously. ‘You change your domain for better. And I do nothing to hel-’

‘Ryo, seriously? Nothing?’ Kensuke stares at him incredulously. ‘That’s how you call talking almost every day, nonstop, with anybody willing to talk to you, answer questions that could be invasive as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and make my people realize your country is inhabited by the people just like them? You really call that nothing?’

‘You know what I mean.’ Ryota says with irritation. ‘I mean helping with rebuilding. Helping with protection. Helping with provisions. Helping with building _anything_ , that has material worth.’

‘Well, my peace of mind might not be worth much, but I believe you’re doing a great job of building up that.’ Kensuke answers and Ryota stares at him in mute surprise. Kensuke grins. ‘C’mon, you can’t really think that having a guy that just _gets you_ by your side is not helping with... well, with all that.’

He makes a grand movement embracing their entourage, getting ahead of them with every moment. Ryota huffs.

‘That’s just me being a normal friend.’

‘That’s more than most nobles around me could spare to do for the past few years, though.’ Kensuke retorts, and Ryota doesn’t know what to answer. ‘Ryo, I know you’re used to doing stuff with your own power and influence, but... since you probably will say it’s impossible now, lean on me? At least until you find an independent way of action that will satisfy you. You’re already helping me, so, let me help you too?’

Ryota doesn’t know to make out of the offer, doesn’t know what to make out of the way he just wants to lean on Ken and let his weakness show, doesn’t really know if the feelings that bud in him are fine to have. He only knows that Kensuke offers to be there for him, as a friend and maybe, probably, partner, even if just in official setting, and...

And that’s enough. That means that for now, he can focus on doing what he did until now, on keeping afloat, and maybe, through that, he will keep Kensuke afloat as well, and with him, somehow, he will help in keeping his country, his people, alive and all right as well.

Plus, what were „his people”? Just this week in travel with knights of Yaegashi domain made him realize that, while he couldn’t care less for nobles, he really doesn’t want his Spouse’s people to suffer, in the same, simple way he didn’t want Serpent people to suffer while being their Crown Prince and then their Serpent’s Child.

In that aspect, supporting Kensuke seemed also like a good way to help rebuild their safety. So, he smiles, a soft smile, letting just a tinge of his actual vulnerability get through. Kensuke knows it’s not all of it, he always was attuned to Ryota being more sensitive than he let on, but, for now, it’s enough.

‘You know I won’t hold back.’ he answers his Spouse, and Kensuke grins a bright, almost sunshine like smile, and Ryota might be warm again.

‘Good, because, you know,’ he leans away, his hand abandoning Ryota’s shoulder, ‘we have an entourage to catch up to, and I do plan on wining against you this time!’

With that, he rouses his horse to the gallop, and Ryota finds himself chasing after him on reflex.

‘Ken, no fair! The horses will get tired before we get to the city!’ but, he laughs.

Unbeknownst to him, Kensuke turned his head a bit at the sound, and just stares at his Bride, laughing, like he should be all the time, in Kensuke’s opinion.

*

They catch up to the entourage at the same time, startling nobles, and raising new waves of amusement in knights, when two princes fall in between them, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

They obviously need to slow down, their horses did tire with multiple unnecessary bouts of exercise, but it’s okay, in Kensuke’s opinion. Ryota doesn’t look cold anymore, and even Sakura and Niwa ended up slipping out of their basket again and under Prince’s clothes, seeking warmth he provided.

‘Aren’t they tickling?’ asks one of the knights, and just as Kensuke is readying to reprimand him for insensitive question, Ryota turns to the man.

‘Not really. Do you want to try having them on you?’ he asks, and the man backs away reflexively. Ryota chuckles softly. ‘I’m sorry, but you won’t have them. Arainu choose who they want to touch and be touched by.’

 _Like Ryo himself_ , Kensuke can’t help but think, but then that Ryo is turning to him, as if remembering something, and Kensuke grins, sure the other prince recalls their roadside conversation.

 _I told you you’re already helping_.

Something in his grin embarrass Ryota, for he quickly looks away and at the city gate that appears in front of them.

‘How long it’s been for you?’ Kensuke asks quietly as Ryota’s eyes glaze over.

‘Three months? Something like that.’ the other prince returns.

As a War Bride it was his obligation to return with Kouki to his capital before being passed over to the Spouse. Although the march through the city was a bit shaming, his horse being led by Kouki, The King and Queen of Growth were nothing but hospitable to him, almost as if he was just once again coming in to spent part of the year studying his neighbor’s culture, and not being the actual captive in the war raged against them.

Now, three months later, he once again arrives to the city, his reins in his own hands, and best friend as a Spouse by his side.

Kouki and his meddling...

‘Kouki is pretty amazing, isn’t he?’ he says without thinking. ‘Capable of caring about everyone...’

‘Not without help of friends. Like, I don’t know, Serpent’s Child?’ when Ryota looks at him, Kensuke grins. ‘In case you forgot, you and Kou have told me everything you did to make this whole agreement work. If you even thought about disagreeing with Kou for the sake of pride or something, nothing would work out. Right?’

‘Who knows...’ Ryota looks away from him, and they cross the city gate after guards confirm their entourage’s identity.

The main road is busy with excitement of a good harvest and preparations for the Festival, but even that is put on pause when their group pass by, and Ryota can see a fair share of stares are directed at him, at his wavy hair with washed out color.

Seconds later he feels knee touching his own, and has Kensuke’s mare match his own horse’s step, a small show of dressage they used to do all the time as children. He cannot help but smile and straighten his posture as they exchange glances and prompt their horses into parade step. Other horses pick it up from them naturally, and before soon the crowd cheers at the small show.

It seems the news travel faster than they do, for the moment they appear in front of the gate to the palace gardens, the guards there salute instead of trying to stop them, and once they reach the driveway and stairs leading to the main entry of the palace, the King and Queen already wait for them, and between his parents stands Kouki.

They dismount as the Royal family makes their way towards them, and Ryota suddenly realizes, he completely forgot what protocol spoke of Bride’s position in greetings.

Before he’s able to panic, though, Kensuke unabashedly grabs his hand and pulls him forward, to greet the Royals as the first, together with him, their relative, and Queen’s smile grows.

Oh, well.

‘Lord of the Yaegashi domain.’ the King addresses Kensuke with his full title and it’s almost as if Ken hit a stone wall. Ryota quickly realized upon his arrival to the Yaegashi domain, that his and Kensuke’s problems were of the opposing natures; while he found himself confused with his lesser position and obligations, Kensuke was suddenly thrown to fit his father’s shoes, on top of carrying his sin. ‘Also, his Bride, prince Sakuraba.’

‘It’s an honor and happiness to see you in good health, Your Majesty.’ Ryota speaks up, before tugging at the hand still unconsciously holding his own. ‘Ken, c’mon.’

‘Eh? Ah yeah... Thank you for the invitation, Your Majesties, Kouki.’ his Spouse recovers, somehow. ‘I’ve allowed myself to bring Ryo over.’

Ryota fights urge to eye roll down. It -technically- was true.

He catches Kouki smiling at them.

Even though he now was the only Crown Prince among them, it still seemed he was not caring one bit for that, for the second King and Queen turn to address rest of their entourage, Kouki comes forward and pulls them into three ways hug, which they shamelessly return.

‘It’s good to see you.’ he speaks in the space between their heads, before backing away. ‘Ryo, Ken didn’t give you a hard time?’

‘Oi!’

‘No, surprisingly.’ Ryota answers sweetly, prompting his Spouse to sputter and the Crown Prince in front of him to chuckle.

‘Kouki.’ Her Majesty Queen speaks up. ‘I’m sure you all are happy with the meeting, but lord Yaegashi and his partner are surely exhausted. They horses look like that after all.’

Kensuke has a decency to look sheepish at that, and both Kouki and Ryota stifle their chuckles. Queen smiles at the three of them, before gently reaching out and petting Ryota’s hair, making the prince freeze.

‘I’m glad, you look much better than you did last time I saw you.’ she says with a gentle, loving tone, and Ryota blinks tears away from his eyes.

Ever since death of his mother, Queen of Growth and her sister-in-law, Kensuke’s mother, practically treated Ryota like their own son. After death of lady Yaegashi, the Queen naturally took two closest friends of her only child under her wings. This kindness didn’t disappear even after the whole mess with the war exploded, and Ryota suddenly feels additional guilt weighing down on him, of worrying the woman who tried to at least somewhat relieve his own lack of mother.

‘Auntieee, you don’t think I would let Ryo starve?’ Kensuke slings his arm over him, simultaneously helping him cover that moment of weakness. Her Majesty laughs.

‘No, but I’m pretty sure you exhausted him with some unnecessary races, so. Let Kouki take you to your room and refresh yourself, and for gods’ sake, let Ryota wear something warmer. I can see his snakes shivering under that cape.’

Ryota’s hand fly to his chest where indeed Niwa and Sakura were draped, seeking his warmth. They weren’t shivering, though, snakes didn’t do that, but he definitely could feel their body heat lower.

‘Let’s go, Ryo, Ken.’ Kouki turns to them, and together, they climb the stairs to the palace. Already indoor, the final member of their quartet joins them, and Kensuke grins at him.

‘Mamoru~couldn’t tone down on harmonies at all, could you?’

‘Eh? It’s bad?’

‘The opposite.’ Ryota shakes his head. ‘Though I want to hear it soon. You look great. Kouki feeds you well?’

‘Ryo-kun I know it’s out of care, but treating me like Kou-kun’s pet is a bit...’

‘It’s a sign Ryo’s returning to normal, so. Rejoice, Mamoru!’ Ken informs the bard and all of them laugh the rest of the way to the room, where they encounter yet another surprise.

‘Sorry, I’d normally request for you to get accommodated as you were normally, but right now...’ Kouki turns apologetic eyes at the two of them as he stops in front of one of the apartments in the wing reserved for Royal family. ‘At the moment I feel it’s safer if we play by the rules?’

Ryota looks at him unimpressed, while Kensuke chuckles.

‘Kou, you worry about the weirdest things sometimes. It’s okay,’ he reassures his cousin, ‘I keep Ryo close to myself most of the time at home as well, so he’s more or less used to it.’

‘”He” can speak for himself, Kensuke.’ dryly speaks Ryota, before turning to Kouki. ‘But, he’s right. It’s not like with that position Ken can arrange for separate lodging for me, and so, you shouldn’t worry for that either.’

‘Still...’ Kouki insist, and Ryota sighs, because he understands.

‘All the previous stays, I was a Crown Prince.’ he pauses. ‘Captive Crown Prince on the way to become a Bride, in one case. It’s no longer that way, though.’

Seeing Kouki’s expression makes his heart squeeze.

‘Kou, I’m fine. Ken is fine with it, too.’

‘Right.’ Kensuke also seems to be affected by his cousin’s upset. ‘Say, Kou, Mamoru, you have no obligation afterwards, right? Then come in, and let’s talk properly.’

The apartment is spacious and bright, with this side of the palace already equipped with glass windows. The living room part is equipped with the dark wooden furniture with tapestry rich in colours, and the shelves have a small selection of books on every topic. All in all, it was perfectly appropriate guest quarter.

Kensuke moves to the door on the right, those leading to the bedroom chamber, and Ryota, Kouki and Mamoru follow, slightly confused.

‘Since you’re so worried about it, I thought we will get over it with you in the room, Kou.’ Kensuke explains, motioning for the king sized bed in the middle of a comfy bedroom. ‘You wanna start, Ryo?’

Ryota blinks, then smiles, realizing what his Spouse meant. Right, Kouki was like that whenever they came, actually, overprotective of them to the point of doting, so they developed this tactic in their childhood. How could he forget...

‘Oh, no, look at that, there’s only one, giant, spacious, comfy looking bed, what are we going to do?’ he says in a deadpan voice, and Kouki blinks, while Kensuke grins.

‘And, it’s not like we weren’t sleeping on each and every possible bed in the palace together as a children before, oh no, it’s such a novelty!’ he adds in a high-pitched tone and such a comical expression on his face that Ryota snorts in laughter. Mamoru is trying and failing to contain his laughter behind Growth’s Crown Prince’s back.

And Kouki pouts.

‘You two...’ then, his face betrays him, and he also smiles, before chuckling. ‘Alright then, if you say so.’

‘Good.’ chorus Kensuke and Ryota. The latter then carefully releases his snakes from under his clothes.

‘Your servants won’t have a heart attack or anything if I leave them in bed, right? They are a bit cold.’ he asks the Kouki, and the other prince quickly shakes his head, before coming to the small door at the back of the room. Opening the closet, he pulls out a fur, and a tunic made from thick material, also lined with soft fur, visible at the collar.

‘Mother will complain if you don’t wear something warmer for the evening meal.’ he explains apologetically, settling the first piece on the bed (Sakura and Niwa snuggle into it with a pleased hiss) and Ryota sighs, but accepts the clothing.

‘Queen’s wishes are law in the palace.’ he says with a tiny smile, which Kouki returns.

‘Great, so now, I want to hear more about the new song.’ Kensuke demands, and all three princes turn to the actual composer, until now just observing them. Mamoru’s eyes shine with something more than just regular excitement of talking about music, when he asks.

‘What do you want to know?’

*

The dinner Kensuke wants to consider a success.

They are invited to eat at the King and Queen’s table, and because of that, are only exposed to mild jabs from their closest nobles, most of them aware that Ryota’s presence helped ensure that the recently finished conflict will not reignite again. As such, the worst his Bride had to endure were slight jabs that Ryota easily turned into jokes, sometimes at the expense of the original speaker, and Kensuke cannot stop grinning.

You do not mess with Poison Tongue Crown Prince.

Once they retire for the night, they end up walking with Kouki and Mamoru, arranging for the small escapade to the town the next morning, and few other small pleasures they could safely indulge in only in quartet.

This is why they are met with quite amused eyes of the Queen at lunch the next day, lady of the house quite obviously aware of their small adventure, but deciding to ignore it in favor of a small chat with Ryota, who suddenly remembers that as a Bride, he was supposed to pay respects to the Queen in the morning after his arrival. Although the lady mentions it, she also adds - in conspiring tone obviously, she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t use that - she’s going to forgive it all, provided the next entertainment of the princes will happen in the view of her room’s window. Since they planned to play a bit with the dressage, Kensuke and Ryota’s horses needing at least minimum of exercise so as not to jump suddenly from extended period of strain to no effort at all, it just meant she was pretending to be bothered. Like the Queen she was.

All in all, two days since their arrival feel as if they turned back the time and once again were just children playing together in the royal garden. The sweet time lets all of them relax, before envoys and diplomats start flowing into the capital, and they once again need to wear masks of their actual positions.

The Harvest Festival, or Bountiful Fest, opens with the speech from the King and the prayer from the Light Child, and they also take part in it, lined in two rows next to the monarch, Ken next to his uncle, the second in line for the throne, and some faraway cousin that was fourth, and Ryota next to Mamoru, who stood like a shadow behind Kouki, and a noble wife of the fourth in line, who tried her best not to show how uncomfortable she feels with Serpent Prince next to her (Ryota dryly commented on him being mean, and the young girl trying her best, but Kensuke would still give the young girl a stinky eye- nobody was allowed to look down on Ryota, not on his watch. In that aspect he was glad the wife of his uncle decided to stay with their sick child in their estate- she was known for her xenophobia, that spread not only on people from Serpent).

Kensuke somehow manages not to doze off mid-ceremony, if only for Ryota behind him subtly but efficiently keeping his attention from drifting.

For the first time Kensuke feels uncomfortable during the prayer time, but it seems he worries for nothing- Kouki’s voice carries the word of blessing of Light, but he can see with a corner of his eye both of Ryota’s familiars swaying in time with the rhythm of the verse, quite pleased with it. He swears to start listening when his cousin and Bride will undoubtedly start their regular theological debate, this time.

Much to Ryota’s surprise, the envoys of Serpent country arrive only a day after the opening ceremony. In all honesty, Kensuke is surprised too, for as long as he could remember, the envoys would come only mid-festival week, or near the end of it, stay until the closing ceremony, and leave. Usually taking Ryota with themselves, marking end to his visit.

This year, this also was going to be different, but Kensuke feels something unsettles his Bride even more.

‘It’s lord Nomiya and sir Sukimi, Ken.’ he whispers, as the King, unfazed by the quicker arrival than usual, still warmly greeted the envoys. ‘They were from pro-war and anti-War Bride faction when I was leaving the country.’

Kensuke starts to understand his best friend’s unease. Then, he catches sight of third member of the party.

‘And the general? I presume he’s the general?’ he asks, not moving his lips, and Ryota looks at the giant man, who listens intently to his translating adjutant. ‘Please tell me people this size aren’t less than generals in your forces?’

Ryota huffs softly, and Kensuke can hear shadow of laugh in it. When he speaks, there’s fondness in it.

‘It’s general Yamazaki, although I hope he was given a noble title already. He’s... was, my right hand man, back on the battlefield. He also helped in preparations for the War Bride.’

‘I see.’ Kensuke nods, and, noticing the official greetings of the main Royals slowly coming to an end, adds, ‘Don’t hold back on talking to them, alright? It would be stupid to need translator to talk to your commander.’

‘Former commander, you wanted to say.’ Ryota corrects him, but Kensuke shakes his head with a smile, noticing the giant man’s sharp eyes travelling between the Royal pair and Ryota.

‘He’s a man of skills, not politics, Ryo. We know those in Yaegashi domain, and those, they stay loyal to the leaders they consider worth it. Even when those leaders become Brides.’

He takes a step back and makes a show of pointing he won’t be the one greeting the envoys but Ryota, and that his best friend does that out of his will; people will find a way to gossip about Ryota conspiring with envoys, but he can make it harder for them, right?

Serpent Prince throws him a quick look, but when Ken just continues smiling, he comes forward and, minding his Spouse’s words, switches to Serpent.

‘Lord Nomiya, sir Sukimi. I must admit you make me a great surprise, coming to the Festival.’

He can see Mamoru moving closer to the Royal pair and starting to translate, and inwardly, breathes a sigh of relief. It made his switch look planned and expected by the Royals, and so, he continues with much more ease.

‘That being said, I’m also but a guest so, let us do our best in representing Serpent country on this happy event together.’

‘We will do our best, prince.’ speaks the slick voiced, lord Nomiya, but Ryota sees a dangerous tinge in his eyes. ‘Definitely better than representation from half a year ago.’

Both general Yamazaki and Ryota stiffen, just for a microsecond, but it’s enough, and two angry hisses resound in the air, as Sakura and Niwa, until then resting peacefully under his clothes, slip out and onto his shoulders, directing warning sound the noble’s way. He can hear whispers around himself, even as he shushes his familiars.

‘That’s a great spirit, lord Nomiya, but I doubt you could try harder than those men and women.’ Ryota says dryly, and unbeknownst to him, Kensuke releases a breath he was holding back, his reaction to the not even subtle offense a mirror image of his Bride.

So, that was pro-war faction, huh.

‘General Yamazaki.’ Ryota continues before the noble can try and add another quip. ‘Thank you for your service, as always.’

‘No, Serpent Child. It is us who should thank you.’ general answers with a bow, and Kensuke tries not to grin too much, as in front of him, Ryota’s back shapes subtly to accommodate his surprise, and two familiars rest on his shoulders, pleased with proper show of devotion.

That, in Kensuke’s opinion, should be given by all of the envoys, but for now, he’ll be pleased with the one from the man that knew exactly how much it cost Ryota to give up the battle to... well, not to lose the war.

Because of his musings he misses some of the greetings, but that’s okay, he’ll probably have to talk with the general anyway, just to make sure those people supporting Ryota still don’t worry for his well-being in Growth...

The fest that night is subdued, Ryota frowning whenever he got too deep in thought, his snakes not letting go of him even for a second. Kensuke and Kouki make sure to sandwich him between themselves, but even then the whispers and jabs reach their way, and Kensuke is very tempted to challenge half of the envoys, both from Serpent and his own country, to the duels for honor.

He would probably get killed in his bed for that, though, so he holds back. He takes some relief in seeing how Kouki catches gossipers’ stares mid-their badmouthing, and looks at them with disappointed eyes, usually prompting this or that noble to visibly wither away.

Light Child was awesome.

It’s only at night he realizes how serious the situation is, with Ryota going to sleep as subdued as he was all evening, and both snakes nervously circling their bed, as if standing watch.

Then, he wakes up in the middle of the night to a whimper of fear. His senses jump into overdrive when he hears answering hiss of concern on his side, and he practically jumps up, only to see Ryota with still closed eyes, and face scrunched in discomfort. Just a nightmare, he sighs in relief, before stilling completely.

Ryota didn’t have any of those since coming to his domain.

As children, they ended up sleeping together all the time, especially after Ryota’s baptism, because the foreign Prince ended up having those almost every night, and presence of his friends helped to reassure him and give him a restful night. Their habits stayed even after Ryota stopped having those beyond the occasional incidents.

Even when he came as a Bride, to quite unfriendly environment, Kensuke never woke up to see his friend in discomfort... until now.

‘Hey.’ he says softly, knowing that he most likely won’t wake Ryota up, but at least alert his snakes so that they won’t leash out at him in defense of their master. ‘Hey Ryo, it’s okay. I’m here.’

His answer is a whimper of his name.

‘Yeah, I’m here, I’m okay.’ Kensuke reaches and pulls wavy hair away from the sweaty forehead, caressing the others’ face. In the darkness, there were no reason to chicken out like on the road. ‘You’re okay, too.’

But that doesn’t reassure Ryota, and he continues mumbling, his name, Kouki’s name, even Mamoru’s, calling, pleading, _begging_ , and Kensuke’s heart squeezes.

What the other was even dreaming about?

Whatever it is, he needed to put an end to it. It doesn’t matter he risked unleashing the nightmare onto their world, he needed to free Ryota out of its’ clutches now.

Niwa and Sakura agree with him, for they free space for his actions, slipping back off the bed and restarting their circling. Kensuke wants to believe it’s a good sign.

He reaches his other hand out, and gently shakes his Bride by the shoulder.

‘Ryo, c’mon, it’s okay, it’s a dream.’ he murmurs, but when the other thrashes in distress, Kensuke decides to go a bit further than that. He wraps his arms around Ryota, pulling him in close, and tangles his hand into other’s hair.

‘You’re okay, Ryota.’ he whispers. ‘We’re okay. I promise.’

‘...Ken?’ the breath against his collar evens out, and the voice that speaks up is void of distress, instead thick with confusion. ‘You’re...’

‘Okay.’ Kensuke repeats his reassurances, feeling as hands come to sluggishly hug him back. ‘You, too, Ryo. You’re okay. We’re all okay.’

‘The brown thunder... it was swallowing you, and Kou... and then...’

‘Shh.’ Kensuke prays Ryota won’t remember this talk in the morning, as he places the gentlest of kisses to the top of others’ head. ‘Nobody will swallow anybody. It’s okay. Sleep.’

‘Ken...thank...you...’

Breathing evens out, and Kensuke grows confident Ryota wasn’t completely awake when confessing contents of his nightmare to him. Hopefully, he won’t get killed for getting soft on him...

He still retains his hold on the other, even as he closes his own eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

If the unrest returns, he will wake up to reassure it again.

And if not, he’ll just have to come up with an excuse for cuddling his Bride. But that was a problem for the morning Kensuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft KenRyo? Soft KenRyo.  
> Also, Kenryo teaming up against Kouki. Yes  
> (In Middle ages, there was a belief that the nightmare demon could be brought to the material world if you ended up waking a person having a nightmare too abruptly, but well. Ken's a knight, so he's not really against fighting demons if it makes Ryota happy lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on!  
> Also, the confrontation must happen!

Kensuke is pouting, and Ryota doesn’t know what to do with the fact he actually finds it equal parts amusing and cute.

‘Ken, c’mon.’ he says, letting only amusement show in his voice. ‘It was obvious this will be the result.’

‘Buuut!’ Kensuke whines, and Ryota sighs.

They were on the way to the hall where the events of the day would take place. Right after the breakfast, during which the King disappointed both Kouki and Kensuke by quietly but officially confirming that yes, while Ryota is free to spar with other princes to their hearts’ content, like they did just this morning, his position indeed does not allow for him to take part in the tournament that will take place the next day.

While Ryota felt the pang of disappointment - like Kouki and Ken, he dreamed of the day he would be of age to join it for as long as he took fencing lessons - he was more or less sure this would happen. He did let the spark of hope reignite with the King’s ‘for this year at least’, but it seemed both of his friends hoped for more, hoped that they will not have to wait for next tournament, or who knows, maybe the one after that, or-

Ryota shakes his head, and lets the cape wrap around him a bit more tightly.

‘Cold?’ Kensuke, the ever aware Spouse, asks, but Ryota shakes his head.

‘It’s fine.’

With other officials from Serpent, he officially stopped being the only one needing a coat or warmer clothes to stop shivering, and so, both him and his snakes became much more cheerful, according to Kensuke (Ryota suspected he was right, if only because Niwa and Sakura did look pleased with his clothing choice this morning). He still tried to make it look as if it wasn’t a big deal, but since they choose the passage that cut through the gardens, he choose to wear the cape, his snakes having time of their life using the hood of it as the cradle.

The sight of two curious heads swaying in time with their steps was enough to cheer even disappointed Kensuke, and soon, they were chattering about the event waiting ahead of them, tournament pushed to the background of their minds.

Day three of the festival was always dedicated to the artes mobiles. Dance, music, theater, you name it, artists from any field of speciality showed up at the festival and presented their charms on the giant stages set across the city. The grandest stage, though, was actually the floor of the ceremony hall in the palace. It was the one where performers would be watched by the royal family themselves, the one where dancers and singers would be assisted by the musicians of the Royal orchestra, and where that orchestra would be led by the Light Prince’s favorite, a bit mysterious maestro Fujimura.

Kensuke and Ryota think they did a very good job of not bursting out laughing in the face of gushing fan of Mamoru who described him as such, which the man didn’t help, being the mess they had always known him as, literally moments before he had to leave for the meeting with the musicians. Then again, neither of them really could deny any of the musical talents Kouki’s shadow possessed. Just, the general mess that consisted of rest of him was much more visible.

They get to the hall, already slowly filling up with nobles and envoys of different parts of the country, and with a sigh, they switch gears, to the lord of the Oaken domain and his Bride. Time of the freedom was coming to an end, but this time it would be sweetened by the passion all of them shared with Mamoru.

Ryota can see people whispering as he returns his cape to one of the servants (just like in Ken’s domain, older ones seem to be completely unbothered by his foreigner-ness), and his snakes, feeling change in temperature, slip under his clothes to wrap around his forearm. While his ceremonial robes were adjusted to fit colder temperature of Growth, the sleeves were still wide enough to cover their movement underneath it, so he presumed their presence wouldn’t be this wildly commented...

‘Ryo.’ Kensuke patiently reaches his hand out, and Ryota nods, looping his arm with that of his Spouse. ‘Don’t mind.’

‘I know.’ he answers quietly, before calling forth a perfectly poised, tiny smile, even as they slowly start going rounds, greeting this or that noble pair, closing in on the pedestal at the back of the hall, where three chairs sat next to the King’s and Queen’s throne. Second in line excused himself from further participation in the event to check on his sick family (Kouki and Kensuke both send him away with well-wishes for their youngest cousin and other children), and fourth in line excused himself in participation of the art event to focus on the tournament (a fact he quite obviously tried to rub in Kensuke’s face at breakfast, to the point Ryota had to intervene, reminding his Spouse about over two hours long spar session he went through with Kouki and Ryota himself just before breakfast. It did help that Kouki joined the fray, complimenting Ken’s swordsmanship, making it impossible for the fourth in line to further offend it without doubting the Light Prince’s words).

With Ryota being denied the entry in the tournament, they both knew they won’t skip the artes mobiles part of the festival; probably even if they took part in the tournament, they still would attend it, it was a rare occasion where, if all went according to the plan, Kouki would perform in front of the audience other than they themselves. While they both were pretty sure the prince would perform one of the songs Mamoru composed for him, their friends surprisingly managed to keep quiet about the actual title, and both Kensuke and Ryota grew excited. As much as they loved singing together, appreciating each others’ performances might have been second best way to enjoy music.

With third being enjoying other talented artists together, the Artes Mobiles compensated Ryota lack of participation in the Tournament the next day, and he was sure that somewhere along the day, Ken and Kouki will also cheer up.

So, that left only that uneasy feeling in his stomach, and the fact his snakes insisted on staying with him throughout the day, going as far as to curl at the side of their training field while he, Kouki and Kensuke beat each other up in a three-way battle that made these few knights seeing them whistle in surprise, and Yamazaki, who was too used to the army’s schedule of the day to pass up morning training, to look proud at Ryota keeping up with other two princes.

They didn’t exchange any words, but the reassuring presence of his general helped ease some of Ryota’s worries. The two of them could do nothing, not if they wanted the fragile peace with Growth to stay, but knowing he has somebody willing to trust him other than his closest friends was helping.

‘His Majesty the King, His Excellence the Queen, and the Light Child, Prince of Growth are entering!’

The call of announcer wakes him up from his musings, and together with Kensuke they turn in the direction of the door the Royal family was passing through.

Kouki wears the white and green uniform of the man in line to the throne, the only difference with the one on Kensuke being the longer flaps of his coat, while King and Queen wear clothes in the royal green and gold. Ryota spots a gold pin in the shape of the olive branch on Kouki’s chest, a subtle but obvious sign of the position of Light Child.

He feels Niwa and Sakura shift, and, as the Royals approach them, sneak up, to his collar, and onto his shoulders, just as he and Kensuke take a customary bow towards the Royal family, and are answered with the same, if shorter and more shallow.

Then, Ryota can see Kouki smile, even as Sakura and Niwa curiously taste the air around them.

‘I realized only now, but - we’re matching, our colors and your snakes.’ he says, and Ryota blinks.

Right, Light Child official robes were the same color Niwa’s scales were, while Serpent’s Child’s robes he wore almost always took the pearly pink color Sakura had. He smiles against himself.

‘That’s a good omen, I hope.’ he answers and Kouki agrees with him. Then, together they make it to their seats and wait for the King to help Queen sit down, before announcing in a booming voice.

‘Artes Mobiles, charm us yet again this year!’

Cheers answer his now traditional request, and they sit down as the first performers take the stage.

Opening number is always the most stressful one, that’s why the tradition had it be taken up by the children, the artists that enjoyed the stage even with the mistakes, and that were easy to forgive, even if they happened. Mamoru composed an easy-going melody for the tiny dancers to dance to this year as well, and Ryota and the rest of the hall find themselves clapping to it as in front of them, tiny elves, fairies and animals use their still developing bodies to translate the happiness of the fest, and thank the gods for yet another year of harvest allowing to survive the soon to come winter.

He claps, and listens to the songs, watches the dances and the performances, noting with slight unease that even though Serpent’s envoys did show up, they seemed not to soak in the artistic mirth of the performances. Yamazaki didn’t understand the stage performances, so he could excuse his general, especially since he looked quite appreciative of the songs and the dance, but no matter what was shown, lord Nomiya and sir Sukimi didn’t look completely engaged in it.

It almost seemed as if they were too engrossed in... waiting for something?

Ryota almost feels Sakura and Niwa’s eyes straying from the dancers and singers and onto his country’s envoys, and inwardly, he can’t help but start praying.

_May they not cause the shaky balance to crumble... May they not destroy the peace and submerge their countries, all of those laughing people, in war, yet again..._

He can see Kouki observing the envoys with a corner of his eye as well, and he exchanges worried glances with the other prince, but they can do nothing until the break time...

Even then, with the three of them once again finding a scrap of the free space and hiding away, using Kouki’s wish to see Mamoru as an excuse to escape all other nobles trying to get onto their good sides, they can’t figure anything out.

‘I’ve already checked with the guards, and the only Serpent citizen having weapon on themselves is you, Ryo.’ Kouki says quietly, and Ryota nods, not in the least surprised that Kouki remembered his official attire possessed a hidden dagger, in a pocket invisible to the outside. ‘Even general Yamazaki left his weapons outside, as a show of good will, in the man’s own words.’

Ryota lets the reassurance from the action of his general wash over him for a moment, even as Ken mutters.

‘With that size he doesn’t need weapons, or even armor.’

‘Don’t be like that.’ Ryota tugs at his hair, deep in thought. ‘For all his size, general is still only a human.’

‘I wouldn’t say if you didn’t tell me.’ Kensuke mutters, and Kouki nudges his cousin softly.

‘Ken.’ he turns to Ryota. ‘Can you think of something? Something that wouldn’t endanger them, but undermine the War Bride tradition.’

Ryota shakes his head, then looks as his snakes turn away from them.

‘Somebody’s coming.’

‘So that would conclude our council.’ Kouki sighs quietly.

‘Eh? Did I interrupt anything?’ Mamoru asks confused, looking at them from the entry to their hiding spot, and all three of them exhale.

‘Not really, but... be careful, okay? Mamoru.’ Kouki says, coming forward, and placing gentle hand on composer’s - and conductor for the day- cheek, prompting Mamoru to quickly change colors, before blinking, even more confused.

‘What for?’

‘Everything.’ Kouki says slowly. ‘Out of us four, we sit together. You’re the only one separated. I worry.’

Mamoru grasps the hand caressing his cheek, and grins.

‘Thanks, Kou-kun, but, I’ll be alright.’ he answers, and Ryota, not for the first time, feels Mamoru’s devotion comes not only from the life debt he’s had to Kouki.

Good for them.

‘Well, all we can do is have our eyes and ears wide open, and do not let any conspiracy ruin our day.’ Kensuke says with conviction and cheer in his voice. ‘We can do it!’

Saying that, he gently squeezes Ryota’s shoulder, the one free of snakes, and Ryota looks at him. His Spouse’s eyes weren’t smiling like the rest of him, but the conviction was there, and Ryota lets himself feel the slightest bit reassured.

He’s no longer alone.

*

The second part of the shows is just as interesting as the first, and Ryota, true to their decision, doesn’t let his dread hold him back from enjoying the songs and dances performed in front of him. It lasts until one or the other break, needed for Mamoru’s musicians to retune their instruments, and nobles trying to pass the time by commenting what they just heard and saw. Ryota can feel his snakes tensing when one or the other noble comments on the inability to properly enjoy the arts with outsiders, due to their inexperience with what the speaker thought a ‘true culture’. He doesn’t react, and neither do his envoys (he quietly says his thanks to the Great Serpent for that), but Kensuke speaks up with a lilt in his voice that suggested he was looking for a fight.

‘And which part of the true culture you spoke of you think we don’t share with the royal guests, lord Kasumi?’ he asks. ‘Because I’m afraid if you have a valid examples, then Oaken domain would be outsider as well.’

‘Ken.’ Ryota quietly warns, but Kensuke shakes his head, a quiet defiance to Ryota’s mute request to drop it. The King chuckles.

‘It’s true, the Oaken domain takes the best of the two worlds in terms of arts.’ he says, quieting the short scuffle. ‘It’s why our legends, traditions and songs are so familiar to everyone though. Stories you can love, no matter the place you were born in.’

Queen claps her hands.

‘Like the one Mamo-chan has made for the two of you!’ she exclaims happily, the court shifts, and suddenly, all of their attention is on the two of the three princes. ‘It was my favorite story, I didn’t expect to ever like any other interpretation.’

Ryota bows his head in mute thanks, same with Kensuke. Queen mother’s excitement is something people adored, and something that pacified the court whenever it became too heated, so even now, they could feel the waves caused by the two noble opinions clashing smooth out.

And then comes the bomb he’s been expecting from the envoys.

‘Maybe we could see it?’ sir Sukimi speaks up, his voice pleasant on the ears. Right, he was called Honey Tongue, back on the Serpent’s court. It was probably another reason why he was send out. Ryota prayed the only one. ‘That could definitely solve the question of art appreciation, I’m sure all of the viewers would also appreciate the dance of the War Bride himself.’

There’s a fake note in that voice, right under the tinge of disrespect only Ryota, attuned to the way accent changed Growth’s language in the mouth of Serpent’s citizens, could catch. He quickly exchanges glances with Kouki, they realize the same thing- separating them was intention of the envoy, and as such, a bad choice.

‘There are two points where this statement can go wrong.’ Kensuke speaks up. ‘One, you wouldn’t see Bride, but Ryota and myself. Promessa isn’t something you want to dance alone.’

He can hear whispers spread across the hall- Promessa was a well known story, after all. Kensuke isn’t finished just yet.

‘And while I agree we would be those who occupy your attention, it’s not only us who’d perform, and while I know for a fact Mamoru remembers all songs he’s composed, I don’t think orchestra should be required to play something they had not planned to play today. For yours and ours music appreciation’s sake.’

Both Kouki and Royta look in gratitude at Kensuke - he also realized what was the intention of the envoys.

And then the King hums.

‘I don’t think that’s the problem, for a fact, I know our musicians know the melody well enough. Your aunt wasn’t joking when she said she loves that song, Kensuke.’

‘Of course it isn’t a problem, your majesty!’ the first fiddle, concert master, speaks up before Mamoru can somehow interrupt, come up with excuse for not letting it happen, and Kouki flinches.

‘Then, it’s decided?’ the Queen looks at them with sparkling eyes, and Ryota feels his apprehension melting. She couldn’t have any ill intention. ‘You’ll perform for us?’

‘Mother...’ Kouki whispers, but it’s too late, a royal request was heard in the hall already, and only a broken leg could excuse denying it.

They lost that battle, Ryota thinks, observing flash of satisfaction on his country’s envoys’ faces, but there’s no way he’ll let himself lose yet another war.

‘Ryo, I-’ Kouki starts quietly in Serpent, but Ryota shakes his head. There was no point in showing a discord between family members, and besides...

It was Promessa. A song during which Ryota was invicible, not because it was a fight, but because it was art, and art hypnotizes people, even evil ones. That meant, nothing would happen to him during it, and that only left the short moments between its’ start and his -his and Kensuke’s actually- return to Kouki’s side. That, he can manage.

‘The Queen’s word is absolute in the palace, prince Kouki.’ he repeats his opinion from few days ago, and Kouki’s face falls a bit. He uses the commotion that pleased King and excited Queen make to lean even closer to him. Sakura tastes air around the other prince before carefully sliding down to gently wrap herself around his hand reassuringly.

‘They don’t mean any disrespect-’

‘I know, Kou.’ Ryota smirks, covering his unease, and trying to reassure other prince at the same time. Sakura’s action helped. He raises his voice minimally, ‘If they did, they wouldn’t ask me to perform with Ken. Not the one song I choreographed myself.’

‘Oi!’ Ken pretends to slap his shoulder, playing along, timely changing directions to lay his hand next to emerald snake. ‘Niwa, your master is being mean!’

‘You have option to prove me wrong, you know.’ Ryota says, casually observing his familiar slide over his Spouse’s arm, empathetic. He watches reactions of the envoys with a corner of his eye. They looked shocked. Granted, his familiars were very prejudiced with strangers...

Though Ken wasn’t a stranger for ages now.

‘Although I wouldn’t recommend doing so with arainu on your shoulder.’

‘Right, too bad, Niwa.’ Ken casually dislodges the snake from his arm and onto his seat. Sakura opts to discreetly slip from Ryota and curl on the armrests of his and Kouki’s chairs.

‘Protect the prince for me, alright?’ their master says soft enough to be unheard by anyone not arainu. He still had a bad feeling about this, but at least now he knew his familiars were in full attention, and that they would protect his friend. Which left only his and Kensuke’s safety...

He isn’t worried about the song- you couldn’t have a bad feeling about Mamoru’s song, and if the concert master was right, musicians also wouldn’t ruin it. Neither was he that worried for his partner- for all his whining, Kensuke was actually one of the very few Growth citizens that could match Ryota’s pace and skills in dance. Though he will forever tease him about it being thanks to his muscleheadedness.

Though you couldn’t muscle through Promessa, not completely.

While having the choreography down to muscle memory helped, creating its’ aura was a completely different beast, not to mention the way you needed to think about breathing through all of it, or the sound will come out just wrong.

The uneasiness is slowly replaced by excitement, as they make their way down the stairs of the pedestal, onto the polished floor everybody else performed on.

Promessa was their favorite specifically for its’ extraordinary demands to the performers, and Ryota allows himself the briefest of smirks, which Kensuke answers with an easy grin, before their faces become masks of focus as they take starting positions, back to back, both of Ryota’s hands pressing into his chest, while Kensuke’s hand reaches out downwards, for the sword, or perhaps something completely different-?

Mamoru knows them well, and doesn’t need a cue, as he raises his hands and prompts music out.

It’s a weird melody to hear on the royal court, a mash-up of the classical and folk tones, but. The story is also just like that, a promessa of two people joining hands to connect two opposite worlds and start a completely new one with the live entrusted to them.

Ryota starts with it, a definition of the story, and the view of the storyteller, the ‘it is not a sin to be lives bound together’ that is followed by the ‘buts’ from rest of the world, his moves naturally turning him towards Kensuke, opening his posture. His answer comes without missing a beat, a forbidden love, a child to protect, and movements to bring them closer but unable to touch, as Ryota gets the initiative back and their harmonized movements make them set a space, a circle between them that they won’t be able to cross, not before the finale. Their tradeoffs of the vocals slide smoothly into chorus, their dance drawing a pattern of the circle, bodies turning, towards each other, side, away, always separated by the same distance, whether they bow, turn, twist, sway, jump, change steps...

He can feel his heartbeat speed up, but it’s alright, their voices chase the music setting an unforgiving pace, their muscles burn, their voices melt together, their feelings change, impersonate, no longer two princes bound by an old War Tradition, but lovers choosing each other over a country, over their people and fame, because _as long as you are by my side_... they finally touch, just palms meeting in the middle of the until now forbidden space, and then there is the rest of the melody and they switch holds but don’t separate even once, even as they finish with a set of adlibs sung almost into each others’ face, before they break the hold rapidly on the final note, backs heaving and pressed together, Ryota’s hands crossed above his chest, reaching to his throat, knowing that Kensuke behind him reflects his position with open arms outstretched as if to grasp the lover that is not here yet at the same time, right next to him. They don’t break the demanding forms despite what easily could be a marathon done in less than five minutes of choreography.

The hall is quiet aside of their breaths for a while, and that’s why Ryota can catch the rustle unbefitting a room with polished floor. Then, it erupts in applause, and Ryota turns to Kensuke to exchange smiles and bow together, as the other prince offers him his hand.

This is what saves him, as Ryota is pulling him towards himself the second he catches sight of dark brown, ugly thunder rushing towards his Spouse, at the same time reaching down into his ceremonial robes.

‘Wha-’

‘Your Majest-’

‘Ken, get behind me!’ he calls panicked as his hand grasp the familiar handle and tugs.

He had one chance.

And, by some miracle, his hand makes it perfectly, dagger with arainu poison striking just behind the head of the snake trying to lash out -of his own free will, lash out at human- his fangs out, aimed just above where Kensuke’s boots ended. His dagger’s blade scratches against the floor as it goes completely through. He takes just one, confirmatory look at the spasming body, and notices the uneven, black pattern on the whole length of the snake.

Dark Serpent.

There was no way it was the only one, his brain rapidly concludes as he scans the floor amid the shocked, disgusted and scared shouts, and if this one went for Ken...

‘Sakura, Niwa, protect the prince!’ he calls in Serpent out of panic, because there’s no way guards will know how to deal with these, and he won’t make it on time, and if his familiars are too late as well-

They aren’t.

‘Kou-kun!’ Mamoru reaches Kouki’s seat in few long strides nobody thought the man was capable of and posed himself between the standing royal and hissing pile of green, milky pink and brown, spasming around just behind Kouki’s seat. Ryota rushes over, only half aware that he’s still holding Kensuke’s hand, but the fight is finished just before they join their friends, Sakura and Niwa sliding off of the still brown and black body, still hissing angrily.

‘Kou, it didn’t-’ Ryota starts in Serpent, then rapidly switches to Growth’s language as he notices guards rushing towards them. ‘Don’t touch Sakura and Niwa! They’re aggravated right now!’

‘They’re dan-’ one of the guards growls, brandishing his sword and Ryota gets ready to get between him and his wildly hissing familiars. In all honesty, he would be protecting the man.

‘They just saved your prince, from the looks of it. Right, Ryo?’ Ken speaks up. ‘You told them to protect Kou before we even started the Promessa.’

Ryota stutters.

‘You’ve heard-’

Kensuke grins, and Ryota have to simultaneously will his blush and his urge to punch him down.

‘Ryo, are there more of these-?’ Kouki asks, waving in the overall direction of the body in front of them. He pacified the soldiers during his quick exchange with Ken.

‘Sakura and Niwa are checking- no, there were only those two.’ he says, observing his familiars settle down. ‘More importantly, it didn’t manage to hurt you? Not a scratch?’ Ryota asks, checking other prince up and down. Kouki shakes his head.

‘Sakura was on my headrest when it attacked, she hissed a warning as Niwa dropped on it, I presume.’

Ryota breathes a sigh of relief. He feels a squeeze to his hand and realizes with some kind of shock Ken hasn’t let go of him even once. Judging from the serious but supportive expression, his spouse knew what was coming.

‘Prince Ryota.’ there is a leveled voice of the King calling to him and Ryota feels a speck of shame at ordering protection of Kouki, but not the royal couple. His instinctive command seemed to be the correct intuition, though. ‘From your actions I presume you know what’s going on.’

Ryota frowns.

‘I must disappoint you, Your Highness, but I do not know.’ he continues before any of the currently snorting nobles can say something to throw him off more than he already was. ‘Those two are Dark Serpents, the only species of snakes as poisonous as arainu and much more aggressive than them. They live in southernmost parts of my- of Serpent’s Kingdom, though. Just as arainu, they cannot survive colder weather of Growth’s country alone.’

He continues speaking towards the King, but his last words are directed at one of the envoys. Question was, which one.

‘They are natural enemies of arainu, therefore considered a cursed species to our religion and should not by any way be moved from their only habitat. Am I wrong, lord Nomiya, sir Sukimi, general Yamazaki.’

‘There is no lie in your words, prince.’ Yamazaki answers instantly, his adiutant rushing to translate. Ryota knows the answer lies within other two men. ‘They exist as a balance force for the Serpent Messengers, but their susceptibility only to arainu poison mean they shall not be aided in anyway other than being left alone in Dark Wastes where they lived even before we came. Any of them being outside are a sign of wrong happenings requiring a fix.’

‘That fix being?’ somewhat curiously asked Kouki, easily switching to Serpent.

‘The snake without blood on its fangs or blood yearning in its eyes to be returned to the Wastes. Any other snake to be dealt with.’ absentmindedly answers Ryota. ‘Order is the one responsible for it as only arainu poison can counter Dark Serpent’s one.’

He turns his full focus on two nobles from his country, eyes unblinking as Sakura and Niwa slowly slither back towards him.

‘The real question is, how snakes unable to survive without human help in colder climate got to a naturally colder Growth country.’ he speaks slowly and quietly, snakes climbing upwards to his waist and circling it together like a very dangerous belt. Ken once again squeezes his hand, before letting him go.

Ryota tries not to miss it too much, as he uses his Spouse unspoken consent to move towards his country’s envoy, brain racing as he stares at the two men.

Lord Nomiya had his lands neighboring Dark Wastes, being the family supervising and guarding it, while sir Sukimi was one of the Serpent King advisers with a strongest voiced opinion on continuing the war and not accepting the War Bride deal. With how much Ryota’s father despised the need to sacrifice his only son, coupled with his displeasure at the Serpent’s Order for not supporting the war efforts, it was easy to draw the conclusion, but Ryota didn’t want to risk his country’s ruin with rushed opinions. His, or anybody else’s.

He can hear whispers behind his back, from the direction of the Growth King’s seat, but he can also hear confident strides of both Kouki and Kensuke behind himself, and if these two team up, no adviser will be able to stop Ryota.

‘Can you tell me, why did you not report anything out of order as soon as we’ve met, you two?’ he asks slowly, expression sculpted in the way he knew looked just the slightest bit imposing. ‘I am still part of the Order, Lord Nomiya, sir Sukimi.’

And any thing to do with Serpents had to go through the Order. Yamazaki makes two steps to the side, offering Ryota full view of the men he escorted. Prince nodded in short thanks, man saluting in just as curt manner. Despite their reluctance to let him fulfill War Bride tradition, he had no doubt all of his former unit maintained undying loyalty to him, and would never betray ideals for which he left the country. Which left two nobles.

One of which looked slightly more uncomfortable than the other, but that didn’t have to mean anything, Ryota reminded himself.

‘Lord Nomiya? Would you like to say something?’ he decides to press the more uncomfortable-looking man none the less. Who flinches away from his voice.

‘We were unaware anything was wrong.’ answers Sukimi, and Ryota tilts his head.

‘Two Dark Serpents, sir Sukimi.’ he speaks slowly. ‘In a place arainu cannot live without support, much less even more heat-loving species. Something is wrong. Not with the snakes, though, but the people around them.’

‘You’re blaming your own people, prince?’ the knight’s voice is velvety, but because of that, Ryota can hear the scratch of malice beneath it even clearer. ‘Perhaps after you’ve been-’

‘Sir Sukimi.’ Ryota says, as Niwa hisses in warning. Ryota puts his hand on the head of arainu. ‘Perhaps what you’re going to say is spoken out of care for our country, but I would like to advise you to be careful with your tongue. Split ones befit only arainus, not people. Whether in Serpent or Growth’s Kingdom.’

‘And it doesn’t matter part of which court I’ve become. The Dark Serpents case belongs under Order’s jurisdiction, and my position there won’t change until next Serpent’s Child is born.’

Niwa and Sakura shift on his waist, as if to remind that yes, Ryota is away from the Serpent’s country and yes, he is no longer crown prince, but he still was the one surviving Serpent’s baptism, marking him the embodiment of Serpent. ‘So, sir Sukimi, please let lord Nomiya answer the question I’ve asked.’

‘W-We didn’t register any strays outside the Wastes, Your Highness.’

‘Is that so.’ Ryota says slowly, but it seemingly gives a confidence boost to the noble, for he confirms.

‘The latest report to the Head of the Order notes the numbers of the snakes, and those that ventured outside are most definitely at zero. I am sure that once this document reaches you-’

‘But, you know.’ Ryota interrupts the noble, idly tracing Niwa’s body around his waist. As if in answer to his touch, snake twists and climbs up his arm, his head turning to where the nobles were. ‘We call them „strays” because of their venture outside their domain being unintentional.’

Nomiya’s lip twitches in a nervous tic. Ryota pretends not to see.

‘I can believe there were no Dark Serpents that ventured out of the Wastes on their own, but see, lord Nomiya, there were Serpents that ended up outside of it none the less.’ he looks the noble straight into the eyes, can see the waver in them, as if the noble was torn between wishing to say something in the face of the Serpent’s child, and keeping quiet for the sake of... something. Ryota needed to push more. ‘You can see where I’m going with it, your family has worked with the Order for years, dutifully helping to maintain the peace between arainu and Serpents. You know the history the same way I do. Know what it means, when the number of strays does not line up with the number of Serpents outside of the Dark Wastes. Know it means that not the snakes, but the people strayed off their path. Can you tell me something about that?’

If he has a confession, names, ideas, anything, he can spin it in the way that would blame the units, singular existences. He could make it into an internal religious conflict, aimed at him, and not the obvious assassination attempt at the heirs to the Growth’s throne, that just so happened to be connected to him, the Bride-

The War Bride.

‘I’m sorry, Your Highness.’ Sukimi says with grave tone, instead of the noble. Nomiya’s eyes widen, but so do Ryota’s, and in next moment, he’s stumbling away, Sakura and Niwa detaching themselves from him with a hiss so loud it could be a growl, and Yamazaki roars in rage, rushing at the knight, but he’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? In my work?! (not really, I just chaptered this stuff like that, next ch is up in a sec)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I have it ready! Enjoy the solution of the situation!

Ryota was mistaken; there was third Dark Serpent, only hidden away in the box under Sukimi’s clothes, its’ scent masked from even arainus. Now, released free, its’ target clearly set on the grey-haired prince, it moves with insane speed, dodging both Niwa and Sakura, and rushes straight at him. Ryota’s reflexively reaching for the dagger, and feels the time slow down, as he belatedly realizes it’s still in the middle of the room, where he stuck it in to protect Ken from the first Serpent.

Which failed, like the second did, because of Sakura’s warning.

Third time is the charm, huh, he manages to think as the pieces of the puzzle fit into place...

‘Ryo!’

Seems not, as he’s pulled away from behind, and Serpent recoils from the flash of silver hitting floor near its’ head. That move sends it straight into Niwa and Sakura, though, and before humans are able to comprehend what has happened, it’s over, arainus dealing with the Serpent even quicker than before. Ryota realizes he’s leaning against Kensuke, his friend’s hands gripping him tightly from behind, and in front of him, Yamazaki is strangling Sukimi. Nomiya seems frozen shocked on his spot.

Ryota feels very, very tired, all of sudden, so tired that he doesn’t try to get away from Kensuke’s hold.

It feels warm, and Ryota is once again too cold to care about how it looks from outside.

‘General, don’t kill him in front of the foreign king.’ he says quietly, but Yamazaki turns his head to him and changes hold on his captive, throwing him to his knees in front of the prince. Sukimi coughs and wheezes for a longer moment. Ken uses that to whisper to him.

‘Are you okay?’

Ryota nods tiredly, and other royal just pulls him a bit closer. He realizes Kensuke’s hands shake slightly.

‘A Serpent for Bride’s Spouse.’ he speaks up once he’s sure the kneeling man can hear him over his own breath. Sukimi raises his head at him. ‘One for the Growth’s representative that sealed the deal.’

He tilts his head minimally in the direction where Kouki was, still next to his father’s throne.

‘And if all fails, one for the Bride itself. You’re desperate to break the agreements and plunge our countries back into war, aren’t you, sir Sukimi.’

Sakura and Niwa move between Ryota and the kneeling man, hissing in direction of the latter. Ryota notices how jittery his familiars are.

Sukimi spits.

‘I do it for the honor that seemingly not our king, nor the former Crown Prince care abou-!’

‘Honor that nobody lost, contrary to countless lives disposed of in a meaningless conflict with no advantages and no promise of glory.’ Ryota interrupts, tone soft but dangerous. ‘Does general Yamazaki needs to name the number of comrades we had to bury? Or maybe men who returned home but a scrap of human they were when leaving? Do you want to hear the orphans’ cries with me next time I come to the Sanctuary or to the borderland villages? See our women trying to take their lives hearing their beloved won’t come back to them? What our people need to go through, what kind of despair they need to show you for you to understand?’

He realizes he breathes heavily, his voice rising unexpectedly close to a shout, silencing the hall even though most of it didn’t understand Serpent.

‘Ryota...’

He gets himself under control.

‘I’m fine, Ken.’

But then Sakura and Niwa twist around each other, and he isn’t. For all the jittering their bodies did, the shape they formed, heads up and directed at kneeling noble was unmistakable.

They demanded blood.

One more death.

‘Ryo, that’s-’ Ken starts, but then Nomiya kneels on his own, next to Sukimi.

‘It’s as you say, prince.’ he says in Growth’s language, tone monotone, but knight twists in the grasp of Yamazaki.

‘You-’

‘We’ve strayed, and didn’t listen to the advice of the Order. Then, we misjudged your sacrifice.’ he says, ignoring his fellow Serpent citizen, staring at the slowly stilling forms of arainus between him and Ryota. ‘And now we made a fatal mistake, letting the Serpents out; this one is on my family, Your Highness, but I plead to be the only one held responsible. I do believe in Great Serpent’s faith, so the choice the Serpent’s Child and his messengers make, I shall accept.’ 

He bows his head, one hand placed on the ground, palm up; a clear sign of confession, of acceptance of Ryota as representative of Serpent’s god and master of his fate.

‘It was us who failed.’

Ryota looks at him for a long time.

‘The thing you’ve caused is not something that would let you live freely within the country of the Serpent.’ he says finally, and the noble just bows his head deeper. ‘You might consider it your luck that I am but a guest here, though.’

Nomiya raises his head disbelieving, and Sakura and Niwa hiss their displeasure. Ryota carefully releases himself from Ken’s hold and bends to brush their risen heads, and snakes leash out, rapidly wrapping around his forearm, their bodies having quite a vice grip on it. They don’t sink their fangs in, though, not yet. They know Ryota won’t deny them their judgement.

‘You’ve committed a crime against the Crown Prince of Growth and third in the line to throne, before attacking me. That is what you shall be judged for, but not by me.’ he turns to where the King kept quiet until now, and bows. ‘On behalf of my countrymen, I deeply apologize and plead your forgiveness, Your Highness, not for the unit, but for all the foolish people of this country.’

He throws one, hard look back at Nomiya and Sukimi.

_„Watch how losing your honor looks like.”_

Even with Kouki and Ken trying to lessen the blow, it was certain the King will have to do something to show his dominance over Ryota. Doing something to dishonor him would be the easiest way out, and also, wouldn’t endanger his life too much... beyond the fact his Spouse would have to change, as his rank would drop below that suitable for Kensuke’s partner.

He tries to ignore the squeeze his heart gives at the thought.

‘If we started a war over every fool our countries bring to life, you and Kouki wouldn’t practically grow up together, Prince Ryota.’ the King of Growth speaks in his deep voice, and Ryota risks a quick look at him. Kouki smiles gratefully at his father, and advisers of the King look at him in shock.

‘However, the point you brought up still stands; your people did threaten life of my son and your Spouse, the first and third in line. This doesn’t allow for even a nobleman’s worthy death. And as much as our post-war agreements change your situation, you’re still a representative of the Serpent country highest in rank on the court. Envoys’ actions and their consequences do fall upon you.’

‘I disagree, Your Highness.’ Kensuke speaks up, stepping next to him, and Ryota once again feels his Spouse’s hand on his back, carefully asking him to straighten up.

Seriously, is he taking advantage of Ryota being too tired to care or something?

Probably. Or, knowing Ken, he realizes how cold the other prince is, and tries to make the whole situation at least a bit warmer to him. How very Ken of him.

‘It was desperate tries of nobility that do not follow the rule of honor, be it theirs or ours. I’m sure your son will tell you of examples of the same behavior on our side.’

‘Ken, don’t.’ Ryota whispers furiously. Bringing up his own father’s sin, whatever it was, wasn’t going to solve anything, possibly even will make his noblemen feel their actions were justified. He already can hear the snort behind himself, choked instantly by Yamazaki’s grip.

Kensuke doesn’t stop, just leads him closer to himself, not behind like a knight would to a damsel, but to his side, once again sending a message of equality to the people around them.

‘If we’re thinking of the same case, you yourself volunteered to be kept responsible for the actions of your people.’

‘And your son instantly offered mercy.’ Kensuke returns easily. King hums contemplatively, while his advisers whisper furiously next to him.

‘Then, let’s solve it the same way as back then. Even if time of war and time of peace call for different measures, I think it will work this time.’ royal finally decides, and Ryota blinks. What did he mean? ‘Kouki, the judgement is yours.’

Ryota almost toppled over.

THAT was supposed to be the same? The one making the decision?

Kouki, to his credit, hides his surprise perfectly.

‘Take lord Nomiya and Sukimi to their chambers and set guards at the doors. They are to be kept under arrest and no contact with outside world until we decide what to do with them. Take away any means they would have to kill themselves off.’ he instantly gives his orders. He then switches to Serpent. ‘General Yamazaki, while I keep my firm belief your loyalty to Ryota wouldn’t allow you to participate in any plan risking his life, I’d like to request you stay in your room and hold back on informing your kingdom of these happenings until you receive orders suggesting otherwise.’

The addressed man bows, but Ryota catches a whisper of ‘how in the world did we get tricked’. He would smile, had he not been in the hall full of currently hostile nobles and their soldiers.

‘Ryota, Kensuke, come with me. We need to discuss the consequences of this in private. Rushing a decision this heavy isn’t wise.’ prince looks at Ryota’s shoulder, currently still clutched by two snakes. ‘You probably also need to tend to them.’

Ryota just nods, he’s too tired to protest. He starts to lose feeling in his arm from the grip Niwa and Sakura have on it, but all things considered, that’s actually a good thing.

Nobles are walked out, and Ken splits away from him only to pick up the dagger he threw, and Ryota belatedly realizes it’s his own.

‘Don’t touch-’

‘-the blade, it’s poisoned. I figured.’ Ken answers with humor, passing the weapon to him, ignoring grumbles from all around them at his action. ‘What should we do about the snakes?’

‘Serpents.’ Ryota automatically corrects. ‘The medics might find themselves interested.’

‘I was about to request permission for their disposal, Your Royal Highnesses.’ The Royal medic marches in, her hair swishing in the ponytail she always wore, tiny page rushing away from her, no doubt the one informing her of the happenings in the hall. She offers a customary bow to the King and Queen before turning to the princes, her eyes shining. ‘Will you be-’

‘Do whatever you feel is right with them, if Kouki’s fine with it.’ Ryota answers. Kouki is fine with it, and the medic looks as if they gifted her an early holiday present. As an afterthought, Kouki requests one Serpent’s head to be preserved, but it doesn’t seem to dim medic’s excitement.

The three princes leave just as the servants rush to get the Serpents’ blood off of the floor.

Kouki doesn’t take them to a public audience room; instead, he leads them through the maze of the main palace towards his own apartments. Ryota slows down.

‘Is that-’

‘My order.’ Kouki says, not breaking his pace. ‘And that means it doesn’t matter if others find it reasonable or not.’

‘Meaning we’re going to talk something that shouldn’t have additional ears listening in on it, huh.’

‘Since when any of our talks is something other people should listen to?’ Kouki asks, walking towards the honey brown door, and pulling out the key. Ken chuckles.

‘Touché.’

They enter the bright room and sigh as one. The candles are already burning, so is the fireplace on the opposite wall, and Ryota realizes it shouldn’t be if the room was empty before, just as voice greets them.

‘Ah, Kou-kun. Welcome back. I’m almost finished.’ Mamoru smiles, folding the towel on the mahogany table with a bowl of water next to it. Ryota notices a bottle of milk and bandages just behind it.

Just when did Kouki excuse the composer and send him away?

‘Ryo, we can start once you settle matters with Sakura and Niwa.’ Kouki says, motioning for the armchairs next to the table. He smiles faintly when red irises look at him. ‘Yes, I’ve noticed the sign they drew. I actually didn’t know you can deny them the judgement.’

‘I can’t.’ Ryota returns, carefully directing his snakes onto smooth surface, and rolling his left sleeve up. ‘I can only replace it.’

With that, he lays uncovered arm between his snakes and they dig in, all fury, no recognition. Ryota winces, but stays still, other hand clenching on the towel. Then, there’s another hand covering it. He doesn’t look up, but just by the virtue of seeing Kouki and Mamoru’s worried faces in his peripheral, he knows who it is.

‘Ken, it’s dangerous.’ he says, swallowing whine of pain at the end of sentence. The feeling returned with a rush of blood on second bite in, and was now mixing with the sensation of having his skin pierced by the fangs. ‘I don’t want you to risk contact with a fresh poisongh-’

He bites his lips to stop the pained groan, as both snakes let go only to bite in again. They were going to do that few more times, before in their judgement, they will use just as much venom and energy as if they actually executed the noble they originally deemed prey for his crimes. He feels Ken’s arm wrapping around his shoulders, supporting, at the same time as Kouki and Mamoru wordlessly add their hands in supportive grip to his right.

‘Well, too bad, Ryo, I’m in it with you. Always will be.’ Kensuke says lowly next to his ear.

They don’t ask, don’t talk, don’t request explanations until Sakura and Niwa let go of him and move towards the bottle of milk, working together to climb it and get to the liquid inside.

‘Should I-’ Mamoru starts, but Ryota shakes his head before he finishes his sentence.

‘Let them burn off that energy.’ He slowly moves his left arm. Even though the first bites were almost catered with amount of venom in them, later ones made it look quite massacred, and Ryota moved his right hand to get the towel over it as soon as possible, fully aware of unhealthy color Mamoru’s face has become.

‘Sorry for th-’ there’s hand stopping his maneuver and it doesn’t belong to Ken; Kouki doesn’t look into his eyes when he moves the towel to the bowl of water and starts wiping blood off of his arm. ‘Kou.’

‘You did this so that it doesn’t look like you’re usurping yourself more power than a Bride should have, didn’t you.’ the other prince says, and Ryota cannot even deny him. How Kouki always guessed his tactics was beyond him.

Or no, not really. They were brought up with the exact same morals on the pedestal, after all.

‘Kou, can we hurry to the judging part?’ Ryota asks, but doesn’t try to fight hands treating his wounds.

‘We have time. I don’t think they expect us to come back anytime soon.’ Ken speaks from behind him, and Ryota looks up at him.

‘Maybe, but I’m going to develop pretty high fever in a few minutes. I’d rather settle what we need to settle before I won’t be able to even remember what we talked about.’

‘Fever?’ Kouki looks alerted, and Ryota sighs, before carefully moving his arm.

‘Even to me, this amount of poison is, well, a lot. Not enough to kill.’ he hurries to assure his friends. ‘Just enough to get me sick for a day or so. There’s a reason it’s called punishment.’

Niwa and Sakura choose to hiss in satisfaction at that moment and Kouki and Mamoru flinch. He suspects Ken does as well, he just can’t see it.

‘Yes, yes, good job, now go drink your milk.’ he says to his familiars dryly, and snakes dive into the bottle. ‘With moderation!’

‘Seems like you’re on talking terms, so we have nothing to say...’ Ken’s voice sound shakily. Ryota leans back, nodding gratefully as Kouki finishes treating his hand.

‘It’s not like they wanted to bite _me_ specifically, they just needed a replacement for the prey, and I’m the only one capable of surviving their anger. I don’t think they saw my hand as a part of, well, of me, just living thing they need to poison, or something like that.’ He looks up at the ceiling. Pretty, dark and calming wood, fitting for Kouki.

‘God’s representatives have it hard, huh.’ Ken’s voice gains stability and Ryota’s eyes are met with upturned smile when his Spouse takes over his field of vision from behind.

‘Your cousin is one, you probably know.’ dryly answers Ryota, and said cousin chuckles.

‘Compared to you, I’m a sheltered representative.’ Kouki drops his amused expression. ‘We have to decide what we’re going to do with today.’

‘Can’t we just punish the people taking the action?’ Ken scowls, even as his hands start carding through Ryota’s hair nervously. Mamoru makes a double take, realizing Ryota allows it. Kouki shakes his head.

‘This won’t solve the problem itself. For starters, it will give a signal of leniency towards assassination attempts.’ he says, watching as Ryota closes his eyes in thought.

‘I can play it off as endangering to me, if I send a private letter to my father. This should be imperative enough for him to try and stop next such conspiracies. I don’t think he supported this one, either, but if he realizes how dangerous the anti-War Bride faction is... it should work.’

‘Considering what happened to you, you won’t be „playing it off”.’ dryly noted Ken.

‘I meant as in, turning the mood on the court against- wait, that’s also not pretending.’

‘Not really, unfortunately.’ Kouki seems worried. ‘I will try to ease the tensions, but-’

‘No need.’ Ken says thoughtfully. ‘How about we use it, and you guys turn the partial blame on me?’

‘What?’ Both princes stare at him. Ken returns the look of one, then the other.

‘Technically, I’m responsible for Ryo’s actions as his Spouse, the one from the winning faction, the dominant one.’ Ken smiles. ‘Nobody needs to know that’s bullshit.’

‘Ken, language.’ Ryota automatically hiss, and Ken grins at him.

‘See?’ He continues with ease. ‘I’ll excuse myself to meditate in shame or something, and we will retreat from the court, so as not to prompt any attempts at Ryo’s life from our side. Then, as an apology, we will send couriers asking Kouki to come and forgive us and all that official whatever it’s called, Crown Prince comes, forgives and officially forges brotherhood with his War Bride, sending a signal of no touching him to his court, but also no chances of getting back to the war into Serpent’s court.’

‘That’s... actually a good plan for a start.’ Kouki considers his cousin for a while before moving his eyes onto other prince. ‘What do you think, Ryo?’

‘Full of holes, but not the ones we cannot mend.’ Ryota agrees slowly. Kensuke smiles at him, but it fades when his fingers brush Ryota’s forehead.

‘You’re starting to burn up.’

‘But I still am conscious enough.’ Ryota returns immediately. ‘What about envoys?’

‘Jail?’ Kensuke offers. ‘Yamazaki will not betray you, I had a talk with him over that.’

‘You what.’ Ryota stares at him.

‘It’s a longer story.’ Ken quickly dodges. ‘Anyway, the point is, we cannot execute them without informing your court, but we also cannot not punish them. And I find house arrest to be too soft temporary punishment.’

‘Ken, you’ve grown vicious?’ Kouki inquiries, but his cousin shakes his head.

‘You would too, if they endangered Mamoru while knowing he would have to take partial blame for their actions.’ Kouki nods, accepting others’ reasoning, ignoring visible blush of the composer quietly observing their council.

‘Then, let’s jail them. And if the negotiations for softer punishment come...’ Ken hesitates, his hand on Ryota’s forehead. Kouki presses his hand against former crown prince’s cheek briefly. The fact Ryota is not protesting at all the doting is a bad sign in itself.

‘I’ll deal with it.’ Kouki says, withdrawing his hand. ‘I’m getting pretty good at using Ryota’s position against our court, this won’t be that different, especially since the last attempt was directed at the Bride himself. With that, we have brief plan in place, so Ryo, go rest.’

‘Mhm.’ Ryota makes a movement as if to raise, but is stopped by Ken’s hand on his shoulder, and looks questioningly at his friend. His Spouse just shakes his head, before reaching his hand out to the snakes, who curled around milk bottle, no longer even drinking.

‘Come here, both of you.’ he says in Serpent, snapping his fingers twice, getting both familiars attention. ‘Up.’

Kouki watches as Ryota’s snakes obediently climb to Kensuke’s shoulders.

‘You have them under control.’

‘Anybody would, seeing Ryo deal with them daily.’ Kensuke says easily, grinning at his Bride. Then, he wraps his hand under Ryota’s knees and back, and, before the other is able to protest, picks him up from his seat. ‘Heave-ho.’

‘Ken?!’ even in his feverish state, Ryota’s cheeks color even deeper red. Ken only corrects his grip.

‘You shouldn’t walk in this state. I don’t think you’d even be able to get out of my grip right now.’ he explains.

Ryota glares, although effect is obviously ruined by both redness of his face and glassy look of his eyes.

‘Don’t test me.’

‘I won’t, I won’t.’ Kensuke chuckles, and then turns to Kouki. ‘Can we borrow your secret passage?’

Crown prince just nods, despite Ryota’s sudden protest.

‘I’m still a stranger, you’ll be revealing-’

‘Mamoru will be the one to lead you through it.’ Kouki cuts him off. ‘No offense Ryo, but in this state I don’t think you’ll even remember where it was.’

‘I...’ Ryota shivers, then sighs, curling into himself. ‘I probably won’t.’

‘And I don’t want anybody but me see you like that, so, the secret passage it is.’ Kensuke says, before throwing quick look his cousin’s way. ‘I’ll give pass to Kou and Mamoru, though.’

‘Well, thank you for that, although I’d prefer if we didn’t need it in the first place.’ Kouki says dryly, offering a candlestick to Mamoru. ‘Get back to your room safe. I’ll inform father of the decisions we’ve made.’

*

‘Kou-kun?’

‘Mamoru. Good job, I’m sorry for interrupting your work today.’

‘No... you know it was not your fault. You needed me?’

‘Yes. I need you to bring general Yamazaki to me. I’ll urge Ken to make a move, but it will be good to reinforce the tradition’s power by the Serpent’s means, as well.’

‘You mean...’

‘We want to protect Ryota. I’m sure general Yamazaki does as well. It will be okay, Mamoru, we have common goal with him, so.’

‘...I understand. Kou-kun? Will you be okay?’

‘...I have you. Of course I will be. Now, we only need to make those two be okay as well.Their promessa has to be the one with a happy end.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, here we go!  
> (Also, who missed quiet MamoKou dialogues interrupting all the action?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the finale!

Ryota isn’t better by the morning when they depart, and as worried as he is, Kensuke cannot help the small speck of glee he feels when Ryota’s horse is bound to his saddle, Niwa and Sakura’s basket the only passenger to it, and his best friend slash crush slash Bride is wrapped into blanket and settled into his arms. I mean, isn’t the riding together romantic? Even if one party has literally no choice but to ride with someone, too weak to even hold reins. Over night, the bites inflamed and fever grew, to the point Kensuke seriously considered sending for the medic, but even in fever, Ryota read him all too easily.

‘No...interruptions...I’ll...live.’

And live he did, fever not really breaking but close to it, and Kensuke sighs in relief.

News of imprisonment of the envoys spread like a wildfire, and while Kouki assures him it all goes according to the plan, he still worries if they didn’t make it too unofficial that the blame on the court should be transferred onto him. He only hopes nobody will try to spin it in a way that makes Ken a lovesick fool trying to save his love from the consequences of the envoys’ actions.

(Which, okay, he is, but also, he’s the one proposing it and Ryota was the one vetoing dragging him into it.)

Of course, there’s also disappointment, his and Ryota’s departure meaning also his withdrawal from the tournament, but.

He’s going to prioritize political situation over show of power serving only his own pleasure. Besides, without worming Ryota into the tournament, the only real opponent he’d have was Kouki, all others probably worried about his position as the third in line, or not up to his level.

Whatever, it’s not last tournament in their lives, while hopefully, it’s the last accident like this.

Hopefully.

Ryota gets better on the way, like he promised every time Kensuke worriedly asked him about it, but surprisingly, doesn’t protest at shared ride as soon as his mind clears enough to stay conscious for the most of the day. Which would worry Kensuke, if he wasn’t happy about it, and Ryota didn’t look shy every time he picked him. Meaning he actually liked it, just didn’t know how to say it without getting embarrassed and snapping as a result of it. In a way, Ryota embraced his duty as the Bride much more than Kensuke embraced his as the Spouse, but it was fine.

It was the Ryo he loved, after all.

In a way, they grow closer after that trip, not to the lover-level close, but beyond what a friend-level is. Not that they addressed it openly, though. In all honesty, he’s not even sure if they registered the change at all.

Kensuke sends the message of apology and repentance to Kouki much sooner than it was appropriate, but then again, he was pretty sure Kouki was also impatient to get in touch with them, but couldn’t due to their small political charade. His suspicion gets confirmed when the answer appears not even a week after his message, a letter separated into Growth and Serpent part, making it obvious Kouki addressed both of them.

‘What did Kouki wrote to you?’ Ryota asks him, as they read in the silence of Kensuke’s study.

‘That his court is taking the bait, split over blaming the Serpent, blaming you, and blaming me.’ Kensuke scans the letter. ‘And that we will go through with the second phase, ceremony of the brotherhood, as soon as possible... yeah, that much.’

Ryota looks at him as if noticing the pause he did upon reading the last paragraph, but.

He couldn’t tell him Kouki wrote that he is to confess to Ryota before the ceremony happens, so that even if they were forced to hurry up their marriage, Ryota knew of his real feelings! Kouki!

‘What about you?’

‘The same, plus the fact that general Yamazaki went back to the Serpent as his messenger.’ Ryota frowns. ‘Also, request to carry out with Serpent’s Child duties. But, I never stopped? And I don’t plan to.’

‘Maybe he just tries to reassure you?’ Kensuke asks, before there is a knock on the door to the room. He scowls. ‘That much for a moment of privacy.’

Ryota smiles faintly, hiding his letter.

‘I’m amazed they gave us even this much, after what happened in the capital.’ he says and Kensuke whines at him.

‘Stop talking as if it was your fault!’

‘It was, though.’ Ryota says slowly. ‘I should’ve been able to predict their goal, and intercept. Heck, I should’ve warned father not to send anybody from that faction in the first place.’

‘Ryo, no.’ Kensuke firmly grasps his shoulders, ignoring tips of tails peeking there from under Ryota’s clothes. ‘You can’t read minds, you can’t control people’s action, especially not remotely. It was not your fault, and besides, we’ve dealt with it?’

‘And two more of Serpent people died-’

‘Because of their own actions.’ Kensuke insist. ‘Rather than having thousands die because of others’ decisions, you stopped it there, at two. It’s amazing, Ryo.’

‘Your Highness?’ comes the voice from behind the door, and Kensuke muffles the curse- Ryota’s eyes do not look convinced. They do look up at him, though.

‘Let’s go, Ken.’ he says, gently taking Kensuke’s hands away from his shoulders. He holds them just a moment longer than he should, squeezing. ‘Thank you.’

‘You tell me if somebody here gets out of line because of what happened, right?’ Kensuke asks even as they get closer to the door. This earns him a faint smirk.

‘I would, if your servants didn’t deal with it first.’

Kensuke blinks, then grins, reaching for the doorknob.

‘I keep forgetting how awesome servants can be.’

Ryota agrees with him.

*

The next time they manage to talk alone while not utterly exhausted by the day’s happenings is few days later, when Ryota interrupts some council or the other, and Kensuke knows something is wrong.

‘Ryo? What happened?’ he ushered the displeased nobles out of the room, no longer caring about the gossips; their careful behavior didn’t help previously, and most definitely would no longer help now, not with what happened at the festival. Might as well openly treat his Bride as an equal he was all the time.

‘Do you know when Kouki has planned to come for the ceremony?’ Ryota asks tensely, and Kensuke hums.

‘Next week they were supposed to depart-’

‘Stop him.’

‘Huh?’

‘Ah, no, not the ceremony, but the departure.’ Ryota tugs nervously at his hair, and Kensuke notices something.

‘Where’s Sakura and Niwa? Again too cold?’

‘They’re going into hibernation.’

Kensuke stills his movement and looks questioningly at Ryota. Serpent’s Prince always returned for winter to his own country, so this part of arainu behavior was new to Kensuke.

‘It’s a natural behavior, meaning they have eaten enough to go and sleep through the winter.’ Ryota explains impatiently, and Kensuke hums. He remembers Ryota’s snakes actively hunting in the castle’s storehouse, and as much as he became wary of them after the punishment, he couldn’t deny that they solved winter rodents’ issue. So that was why...

‘The point is,’ Ryota continues, ‘that it means the winter, real winter, is close. If I read their behavior correctly, by the end of this week we will have the first snowfall, and in the next, the roads will become dangerous to travel. I can’t have Kouki in danger again, because-’

‘Okay, I get it, Ryo.’ Kensuke raises his hand, then hesitates, before putting it on Ryota’s cheek. Other prince freezes, but doesn’t push him away, or anything. His skin is so soft...

‘Ken?’

‘Oh? Ah, right.’ he wakes up from his stupor, but doesn’t take his hand away. ‘I’ll send a courier to Kouki today, they will manage to stop him, but that means, we will have to postpone the whole ceremony to spring... is that okay with you?’

Ryota doesn’t really hesitate.

‘I want you safe, then we can think about politics.’ He says. ‘Also, why do you keep touching my face?’

‘Do you eat properly?’ Kensuke answers with a question of his own, but takes his hand away. ‘I get a feeling you’ve lost weight?’

‘Ah, this.’ Ryota waves his hand, though there’s a shadow of amusement in there. ‘It sometimes happens in winter. I’m connected with snakes who go through hibernation, but I do not hibernate. Hence, I get a bit of... blacklash? It’s nothing bad, although...’

‘Although?’ Kensuke prompts, and Ryota looks away from him, faint blush on his face. Kensuke finds it cute.

‘I might get cold and grumpy because of that.’ he says, then sighs. ‘Yes, more grumpy than I already am.’

‘I wasn’t going to say that!’ Kensuke protests, but when Ryota looks back at him, he has sparks of amusement in his eyes. Ryota shoves him half-heatedly, and Kensuke laughs. ‘I’m serious!’

‘Liar.’ weakly accuses other prince.

‘Hey. What do you eat in winter?’ Kensuke asks. ‘Since you get that backlash thingy, you definitely get some comfort food or something?’

‘Don’t you have other things to take care of?’ Ryota grumbles, but Kensuke is prepared.

‘I will send a message to Kou after you answer me.’

Ryota grumbles some more, and honestly, Kensuke wants nothing more than to just cuddle him.

‘Honey and sour cream porridge.’ Ryota finally relents and Kensuke is ready to squeal. He contains himself, though.

‘Alright! Gotta stock on cream, then!’

‘W-Wait, Ken, letter to Kouki first!’

*

He sends the letter, and, as if to prove Ryota’s weather prophecy, the snow falls just as the couriers returns, at the end of the week, Kouki agreeing to wait till the roads become safe once again. And also prompting Kensuke to hurry up with the confessing.

His cousin really could be stubborn when he wanted.

Winter means the end of field work, but the start of the tense management work for the lord of the domain, who needs to make sure all of his villages have enough supplies left to survive the winter. This year, Kensuke dutifully takes it over himself completely, if only to make sure nobody will bother Ryota, whose first winter in Growth would be even worse than his first winter as the full-fledged lord.

True to his word, Ryota’s snakes went into deep hibernation inside their basket, and Ryota himself continued to lose weight, worrying not only older servants who grew overprotective of him (and Kensuke, much to his bafflement), but even less conservative nobles, noticing the benefits of having the Bride stay in their domain. He also grows much more sensitive to cold, prompting Kensuke to arrange for the fireplace to be always at least warm in their chamber, and for the thickest fur to be added to their blankets. Even if he sweats a bit, Ryota’s shivers still, and that’s all that count.

There is one more time when the shivers still and Kensuke finds himself more and more often taking a break in his duties in the late morning to take a small walk and reach Ryota’s praying chapel, where his Bride sat, deep in prayer, his hair shining with a soft glint in the late winter sun, as he hoped for the survival of his and Kensuke’s own people.

Somewhere along the way, he fell completely in love, and stopped even hiding it from the other people.

He has to use the secret weapon Ryota has handed to him (under pressure, but still) that day only somewhere in the middle of the winter, when portions of food Ryota ate started to seriously dwindle beyond small. The grain with honey and sour cream is the only thing that he eats properly, and despite it’s strange texture (Kensuke was more of a meat person) he can see the advantages of a creamy meal. It was filling, it was warm, it was sweet. And, the most importantly, Ryota managed to eat more than just a spoonful of it.

The winter ends as it starts- with Ryota’s snakes.

‘Ken, look!’ Ryota looks like an excited child while opening the lid of the basket in which Sakura and Niwa slept. Only, when Kensuke leaned over his Bride, they didn’t.

‘They’re gone?’ he notes with a note of alert, but Ryota hums, pleased.

‘They woke up. I even know where they went.’

They make it halfway to the kitchen when they hear a yelp, and then the chubby cook emerges, face red, and two snakes relaxed and hanging loosely from his arm. The second he spots Ryota, he huffs.

‘They almost sent my girl onto other side, when emerging from the bucket of milk!’

Ryota apologizes profusely, and just like the rest of the servants, the cook quickly softens in the face of the thin, pale, but genuinely smiling prince. Kensuke is not surprised.

They get back to their room with a basket of foods „to celebrate rascals waking up” and for the first time in a while, Ryota properly helps him in cleaning it out.

‘Why milk, though?’ Kensuke asks, pointing at the snakes, currently once again curled in their basket, just occasional flick of their tongues letting the humans know they weren’t asleep again. ‘I’m sure there was meat in the storage still.’

‘I’ve trained them not to eat meat they didn’t hunt themselves or I didn’t give to them.’ Ryota explains easily. ‘That way, there’s no chance they will poison human’s food by accident... although I do feel sorry for the rest of that milk that had to be spilled out.’

‘Better milk than meat. You’re pretty amazing, Ryo.’ decides Kensuke and grins. Ryota looks away with a faint blush, and Kensuke blinks.

Was it possible?

Or was it just his wishful thinking?

Whichever it was, Ryota’s snakes woke up and the next day, Ryota was able to make a prediction as to what the weather awaited them, based on the speed of their returning to life. Once again, as if to prove there were no better weather forecaster than a snake, the sun comes out three days later, and within a week, the snow disappears from the domain. Two weeks later, the roads dry out enough to make the longer travel.

And Kouki instantly uses that to inform him of his arrival in two weeks’ time, not forgetting to encourage him to confess properly before he arrives, but this time, his words are supported even by the few of the knight advisers he has in the room by the time of the message-reading.

He suspects Kouki predicted that, as well.

For all the meddling everyone do, he manages to hold back and hold back any attempts at outing him to Ryota, at least until Kouki doesn’t arrive with Mamoru.

And, as if predicting that as well, the same day, general Yamazaki arrives, a basket attached to his saddle and messages to all three princes from the Serpent’s court and Order of the Serpent.

Two in alive forms.

‘Your Highness.’ he says with a deep bow, after quite visibly happy Ryota greeted him, and Kouki with a knowing smile moved next to his cousin. ‘I have an answer from the Order.’

‘Answer?’ Ryota blinks. Yamazaki looks at him.

‘Apologies, Your Highness. You’re free to punish me however you like, but after events on the Growth’s court last autumn-’

They all frown as one.

‘-I gave myself the freedom to obey order, or should I say, request of the Prince of Growth’s Kingdom, and passed on a message to the Order, requesting their opinion on the two bonds that are to be forged between you and the princes of Growth.’

He reaches for the lid of the basket.

‘Before the head of the Order even finished his answers, the Messengers of the Serpent answered themselves. They choose to come with me, prince Ryota.’

He opens the lid and Ryota freezes, seeing two arainu slowly exit the basket, tasting the air around themselves with attention, but no sign of stress.

‘Amia and...’ his face changes color to that of the second snake exiting the basket. ‘Lydia.’

Rich purple and scarlet red snakes react to his voice by turning their heads, and in answer, Sakura and Niwa detach themselves from their master and rush to the other snakes.

‘Ryo, those two are?’ Kouki asks.

‘Bonding snakes.’ Ryota kneels down and picks the purple one, until now friendly sliding over and around Niwa. ‘Amia is the snake of friendship. We don’t have the ceremony of brotherhood like Growth has, but Snake Promise, similar to what I used to seal the War Bride deal, is sometimes used as its’ replacement, you could say.’ Ryota pets the snake. ‘Amia is the one connecting two people.'

He effortlessly opens snake’s mouth.

‘See? She has a rare condition, for an arainu, where her fangs are further back. She won’t poison anybody with a shallow bite like in the Promises.’

‘I see, I see!’ Kensuke looks at the snakes with interest. ‘And the second one? Lydia?’

Ryota blushes and lowers his head. As if hearing her name, Lydia and Sakura slither over to the Serpent’s Child, and hiss out a greeting. General chuckles, obviously amused by the reaction of his commander.

‘This has to do with you, lord Yaegashi.’ he says, but quietens under Ryota’s glare. Kensuke looks between general and his Bride, confused.

‘Me?’

‘Lydia is snake of love.’ Ryota says almost too softly to be audible. ‘She blesses the relationships with strong feelings of love binding two people together. Nobody knows how she senses those feelings, though, snakes don’t bond the way we do, but all marriages she approved of were harmonious and peaceful till death do them apart.’

He reaches out for the second snake, not noticing the sudden stillness in his own Spouse.

‘I have no idea how she sensed it from this far away, but I guess that would answer why Sakura and Niwa behaved the way they did.’ he says softly, and Kouki makes interested sound, also (consciously) ignoring Kensuke’s stillness.

‘Sakura and Niwa behaved differently?’

Ryota bows his head, to let his hair cover his burning face.

‘They’re my familiars. They know what’s going on with me.’ he huffs a slightly dejected laugh. ‘Sometimes before I myself do.’

Kensuke comes back to life at that.

‘Then, you mean...’ he stutters, and the fact his Bride flinches at the sound of his voice (okay, it is weird voice) doesn’t really help. ‘You mean when Sakura and Niwa kept joining our hands...’

‘You don’t have to finish that sentence, I know it’s sappy!’ Ryota almost whines, all four snakes now surrounding him in a nest from their bodies. Kouki looks between the Serpent’s prince and his own cousin.

‘Kensuke. And yet, you still didn’t-’ he starts, but Kensuke flails his hands.

‘Kou, Kou, Kou! I get it, I will! I will say it myself, so!’ he whines, and that prompts Ryota to raise his head.

‘Say what?’ he asks alerted, but the snakes around him respond before humans do, Lydia easily sliding to encircle him and Kensuke, and Amia reaching with her body towards Kouki. His own familiars just twine with the connections the older snakes made of themselves. Kensuke glares at the red snake, pleased with itself, judging by the relaxed swipe of its’ tongue.

‘Thanks for spoiling me.’ he looks at Ryota, still looking between the two of his friends. ‘Ryo, just for the record, it’s not about the War Bride. I love you.’

Ryota blinks.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Sure, make me repeat myself, why not.’ Kensuke sighs. ‘I said I love you. Lydia probably feels that.’

Ryota blinks even more, before heat visibly returns to his cheeks. Then, he stands up.

He looks angry, nervously notes Kensuke.

‘How long?’ he asks softly, and uh-oh, Kensuke is in trouble.

‘Too long.’ he decides to go for the truth. At least he will die an honest man. ‘Definitely before the war, but after... when Kouki brought you here it just... spiked? Sorry, its not that I have a Bride fetish or anything but-’

His ramblings are cut off by Ryota. Kissing. Him.

The world becomes blank.

And Lydia, the snake of love or whatever, hisses pleased, wrapping herself around their waists and then tangling their hands together.

*

The ceremony of brotherhood happens the same day, with Niwa and Amia joining the typically Growth tradition and finishing it off with a knot binding hands of two Crown princes, one present, one former, before digging in their wrists, leaving two tiny marks that would scar harmlessly, marking the two connected brothers for life.

Kouki decides to prolong his stay though, and it has to do with Kensuke's ceremony master approaching them and announcing that they can be ready for the War Bride’s Marriage Ceremony in two weeks, if Kensuke will allow for the preparations to start going in full steam.

‘Think about it.’ Kouki says as they sit in Kensuke’s study, Mamoru plucking at the tiny piano in the corner, like he did whenever princes requested a background noise for their talk. ‘With Lydia, you have the blessing of Serpent, not to mention, Serpent’s Child as your Bride.’

Ryota and Kensuke still blush, and Kouki smiles. He loved seeing his friends happy.

‘And with me present, and ceremony being carried out with Growth’s traditions in mind, there’s bound to be blessing of Light on that relationship.’

‘Just say you don’t believe me when I say I’m not chickening out of this one.’ Kensuke whines in answer, and Kouki and Ryota snort softly.

‘Well, we have a reason to doubt you, right?’ Ryota asks teasingly, and Kensuke whines, before squeezing his Bride. Ryota laughs. ‘You brought it upon yourself!’

‘I’m not backing out of this one!’ Kensuke says decisively. ‘Not for the country, not for anything. Promise.’

There’s something soft in Ryota’s eyes, and Mamoru doesn’t help, choosing this moment to play slower, arranged version of their favorite duet.

‘So, you will look ahead together with me?’ Serpent’s prince asks softly, and Kensuke grasps his hand, before grinning in answer.

‘Of course.’ he looks quickly at Kouki. ‘It’s our Promessa.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, we have a wrap!  
> Man, that was such a ride, and we didn't even touch upon Kensuke's father behavior and what it means for the boys... well, Namonaki Hoshi Tachi Yo, anyone? (not any time soon, knowing the trend, it would cross 30 k words, and this thing itself is already... almost 27k words? Though AO3 says it's 24k... oh well)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
